Un lourd secret découvert
by Always On My Head
Summary: Il n'avait trouvé qu'une solution pour oublier son mal être, ses problèmes. C'était un secret qu'il gardait depuis longtemps mais ce secret n'en fut plus un quand il changea d'école.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt était recroquevillé sur lui même, le dos collé contre la baignoire. Son portable vibra, il lève la tête de ses genoux et malgré sa vision brouillé causé par les larmes il arriva à lire "courage" envoyé par Blaine. Il poussa le portable loin de sa vue, et avec ses bras il ramena ses genoux à son torse, reposa sa tête sur ses genoux et laissa ses larmes couler. Il ferma les yeux fortement, mais suite à cela il revit la scène ou ce garçon qui le brutalise depuis des mois, en train de l'embrasser, de lui voler son premier baiser, en train de lui faire la pire chose, il avait l'impression de sentir encore ses lèvres contre les siennes, il avait envie de vomir. Il ouvrit les yeux, se leva rapidement, ouvrit un tiroir et sortit une boîte, il s'assit et ouvrit cette fameuse boite. Dedans se trouvait son bonheur, plusieurs lames, de rasoir, de taille crayon... , de toutes tailles, du désinfectant, des compresses. Il leva son t-shirt et posa la lame sur sa peau. Il appuya sur la lame, de plus en plus fort, il enfonça la lame dans sa peau, sur sa taille, il se mordit la lèvre et ensuite se mit à sourire. Il aimait cette sensation, celle de souffrir, mais en même temps celle de se sentir libérer, de pouvoir ne sentir que cette douleur, de tout oublier pendant quelque temps, de ne penser que cette lame, qu'à la souffrance que celle ci apporte et non penser à ses réelles souffrance. Il retira la lame doucement, reprenant le contrôle, le contrôle de la profondeur de cette entaille, de la durée de sa douleur, Il avait enfin le contrôle sur quelque chose. Il nettoya la lame, essuya le sang sur la lame et ensuite le sang qui coula de sa plaie,il rangea ensuite la lame, sortit du coton et désinfecta sa plaie et après mit une compresse dessus. Il rangea sa boîte dans un endroit sur, ou personne ne la trouvera et retourna dans son lit. C'était devenu une routine pour lui, quelque chose de quotidien, c'était tellement simple maintenant. Il s'endormit rapidement après avoir prit deux somnifères. Le lendemain après avoir fini de s'être préparé, il se regarda dans le miroir et sourit à son propre reflet, il secoua la tête ne se trouvant pas assez convainquant, il sourit à nouveau et hocha la tête satisfait de son sourire et partit avec ce même sourire prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa famille. Le soir suivant il recommença, et le soir d'après, et encore et encore. Il pleurait, lâchait tout le soir, se scarifiait et la journée il souriait. Il souriait comme ci il était heureux, comme ci ses persécutions ne le touchait pas, comme ci la menace de mort qu'il eut reçu ne le terrorisait pas, comme ci les insultes ne le touchait pas, comme ci la solitude ne le pesait pas, comme ci il ne sentait pas trop différent, comme ci il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un monstre. Mais il ne disait rien, absolument rien. Personne n'était au courant du baiser, des menaces, de sa douleur, de sa solitude. Il ne voulait que personne sache car il avait honte, honte de vivre tout ça, honte d'être victime de tout cela, honte d'être lui même. Alors il se taisait et souriait pour que personne ne le juge pour que personne ne s'inquiète. Un après midi il partit voir son père au garage et vit celui ci avec Blaine, il s'étonna de sa présence. Il eut connu Blaine quand les garçons des New directions, sa chorale, lui eurent demandé d'espionner les Warblers, la chorale dans laquelle se trouvait Blaine. Et il l'avait fait car il avait eut besoin d'air et il eut rencontré Blaine ce jour ci et depuis ils se voyaient quelque fois, prenaient des cafés ensemble, s'appelaient quelque fois après leur cours.

-Salut Blaine. Que fais tu ici? Demanda Kurt en souriant.

-Il venait prendre de tes nouvelles. Dit Burt.

-Oh désolé, j'oublie tout le temps de charger mon portable, il est éteint depuis trois jours, s'excusa le châtain.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas bien? Le questionna Blaine.

-Super, on travaille sur Madonna, ça ne peut qu'aller et toi?

-Aussi. C'est super, tu vas faire quelle chanson?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Tu venais pourquoi mon grand? Lui demanda son père.

-J'ai oublié, je retrouverais bien plus tard.

-Blaine me parlait de la chorale de son lycée, ça à l'air super.

-Ils sont géniaux! Je dois y aller, des devoirs. Salut Blaine.

Il fit un signe de la main et partit. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, il voulait partir, fuir Blaine. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, dans le noir.

-Vous voyez de quoi je parle, j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours ailleurs, et j'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit.

-Le stress de la compétition à venir.

-Peut être je ne sais pas. Ou peut être à cause de son lycée, il y a quelques personnes qui s'en prennent à lui.

-Non je ne pense pas, sinon il m'en aurait parlé.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur, moi je n'en ai jamais parlé à mes parents jusqu'au moment ou au bal ils m'ont battu. Dalton m'a aidé à me reconstruire. Si Kurt est comme ça dut à son lycée il lui faut un endroit sur comme la Dalton Academy.

Blaine sourit à Burt et partit. Le soir, à table Burt regarda son fils qui ne prenait que quelques fourchettes de son repas, il avait remarqué que Kurt perdait peu à peu l'appétit, mais cela arrivait quelque fois alors il ne savait que penser de tout ça, des paroles de Blaine.

-Tu ne manges pas beaucoup?

-Je n'ai pas faim ce soir.

-Tu en penses quoi de l'école Dalton?

-Un endroit sur, j'aimerai être dans un endroit ou tout le monde est traité avec respect et de la même façon qu'importe sa couleur de peau et son orientation et ou je ne risque pas ma vie, mais c'est très onéreux.

-Comment ça risquer ta vie?

-J'exagère papa. Dit Kurt en soufflant.

-Tu voudrais vraiment y aller?

-Mouai, dit il en haussant les épaules. De toute façon on a pas les moyens.

-Tu ne répond pas à ma question.

-Oui j'aimerai y être.

Carol hocha la tête à Burt pour lui donner son accord.

-Alors tu vas y aller. Demain on vas t'y inscrire. Lui dit Burt.

-Pardon?

-On veut que tu te sentes bien Kurt. Cette école est faite pour toi, lui dit Carol avec douceur.

Kurt sourit, et un vrai sourire, un sincère pour une fois. Il remercia ses parents et partit dans sa chambre. Ce soir il n'abimera pas sa peau, ne lui infligera aucune torture, car il était heureux de partir de cette endroit, de son enfer, de l'endroit qui l'angoissait tant. Son premier jour en tant qu'élève à Dalton Academy c'était bien passé. Blaine lui avait fait visité les lieux, lui avait parlé de ses cours, des professeurs, il avait tout fait pour que Kurt se sente bien, pas trop perdu. Mais c'était le cas. Tout était si différent de son ancien lycée. Le midi Blaine et lui mangèrent ensemble.

-Tu commences à t'y faire? Demanda Blaine inquiet.

-C'est le premier jour Blaine.

-C'est vrai. Tu vas t'y habituer c'est sur. C'est cool ici tu verras.

-Dans mon lycée, enfin ancien, jamais ils auraient mis des couteaux pointus, ils avaient surement peur que les élèves s'entretuent.

Kurt fixa le couteau. Il imagina quelqu'un trébuchant, et se retenir au corps de Kurt, à son dos et ferait pencher son corps en avant et donc sur le couteau qu'il tenait et celui ci s'enfonçait doucement dans son corps, entraînant sa mort. Il se mit soudainement à sourire et retint un rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Blaine en souriant.

-Rien, répondit Kurt en perdant son sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire?

-Rien, tu ne voudrais pas savoir.

-Dis moi! Supplia Blaine.

-Tu n'aimerais pas savoir!

Il se leva et partit. Blaine le regarda partir, perdu, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Kurt. Les jours passèrent et Kurt n'arrivait toujours pas à s'intégrer au lycée, à ses camarades. Il se sentait perdu et seul. Quand il était dans un groupe de personne, souvent il s'éclipsait discrètement ne trouvant pas sa place, se sentant seul malgré les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il aurait pensé se sentir mieux loin des persécutions, mais non. Il se sentait toujours mal. Il avait donc repris son rituel du soir, et à chaque fois il se sentait mieux, il se sentait libre et vivant, il se sentait tellement soulagé quand il se coupait. Il était en ce moment avec les Warblers, avec Wes, Jeff, Nick, Tom. Il les écoutait parler, il n'essayait même pas d'intervenir car il savait qu'il ne serait pas écouter, il ne l'avait jamais été et ça depuis longtemps alors pourquoi cela changerait. Il sourit juste quelque fois quand un des garçons le regardait. Il soupira sombrement et partit du groupe pour partir de la salle. David assit à côté de Blaine le regarda partir.

-Il est bizarre le nouveau.

-Ca fait plus de trois semaines qu'il est la, je ne sais pas si on peut le considérer comme nouveau. Qu'importe, pourquoi est il bizarre?

-Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler. Quand quelqu'un le regarde ou lui parle il va se contenter de sourire. Il semble toujours ailleurs. En cours il regarde par la fenêtre.

-Il est juste perdu, son ancienne école était vraiment différente d'ici.

-Tu es sur qu'il va bien ton petit copain?

-C'est qu'un ami, et oui je pense. Il a besoin de s'habituer.

-Tu aimerais plus n'est ce pas. On a tous vu la façon dont tu le dévorais du regard.

-N'importe quoi. Dit Blaine en rougissant.

David se mit à rire. Kurt était dans les toilettes, il regardait son reflet, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et ferma les yeux, mais les ouvrit rapidement quand il se vit en train de se mutiler. Il se repassa de l'eau pour ne pas y penser, pour oublier. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas ici. Mais il en avait tellement besoin, il avait besoin de sentir libéré de ses sentiments, de tout. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Une personne arriva à côté de lui.

Tu as mauvaise mine Kurt, ça va? Demanda Jeff.

-Oui, oui, juste une bouffée de chaleur. Répondit Kurt en souriant.

Jeff allait répondre mais une personne entra et lui et Jeff se mirent à parler. Kurt en profita pour partir, et se réfugia dehors. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Qu'il plut il s'en contre fichait, il avait seulement besoin d'air, de respirer. Il marcha dans le cour la tête baissée. Seul il le sera toujours, incompris aussi. Au moins à Mckinley, il avait ses amis, il y avait Rachel pour ne parler que d'elle, Mercedes pour se plaindre de ne pas être mis autant à l'avant que Rachel, au moins avec elles il ne pensait pas à ce qu'il faisait le soir, enfin pas aussi souvent que depuis qu'il était ici. Depuis qu'il était dans cette école, il ne pensait qu'à se mutiler toute la journée. Ses amis lui manquaient malgré tout, même si avec eux il se sentait quand même seul, ici c'était bien pire.

-Kurt tu es fou, tu vas tomber malade! Cria Blaine, coupant Kurt de ses pensées.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt en courant, paniqué, et le protégea de la pluie avec son parapluie.

-J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. Dit Kurt en souriant pour rassurer le bouclé.

-Ca fait un quart d'heure que tu es la sous la pluie, à ne pas bouger.

-Je pensais c'est tout. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. On devrait aller en cours, je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

-Kurt, souffla Blaine.

-Blaine si tu veux être au premier rang en math pour te recevoir les postillons du prof c'est ton problème mais je tiens à ma vie. Dit Kurt pour rire.

-Vite alors! S'exclama Blaine en riant.

Ils se mirent à courir à leur salle. Ils partirent s'assoir dans le fond.

-Ouf on va y échapper, dit Blaine essoufflé.

Kurt sourit à Blaine. Tout le long du cours, et pendant le reste de la journée il gribouilla sur ses cahiers pour occuper son esprit, pour ne pas penser à ses lames, à se couper. Après manger il se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain, de sortir son matériel, il enleva son pantalon, s'assit par terre et enfonça une lame dans sa cuisse. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement quand la lame pénétra dans sa peau. Il traça un trait dans sa peau, il enleva la lame et regarda son sang couler en souriant. Ca lui faisait mal, horriblement mal, mais psychologiquement ça lui faisait tant de bien, il souriait, mais ses larmes coulaient en même temps. Il désinfecta la plaie, mit une compresse, nettoya la lame, rangea son matériel et cacha sa boîte et il partit se coucher. Un jour, après le sport le professeur leur eut annoncé qu'ils allaient faire piscine. Blaine sourit en imagina Kurt en maillot de bain, mais quand il regarda Kurt et vit son regarde paniquer il cessa de sourire. Ils allèrent dans le vestiaire. Comme toujours Kurt attendit que tout le monde sorte pour se changer. Blaine l'attendit devant la porte, sachant que Kurt n'aimait pas se montrer, il arriva toujours en tenu de sport le matin car c'était leur premier cours et attendait toujours que tout le monde soit partit pour se changer. Kurt appela son père.

-Papa tu dois faire quelque chose. On fait piscine mais je ne peux pas. Dit Kurt rapidement dut à la panique.

-Comment ça? Tu vas faire piscine Kurt.

-Non je ne ferai pas piscine, répondit Kurt catégoriquement.

-Kurt tu feras piscine, c'est un sport comme les autres, et tu le feras un point c'est tout.

-Je ne ferai pas piscine, tu trouveras une excuse pour que je ne fasse pas ce putain de sport et c'est tout. Dit Kurt hors de lui.

Il raccrocha énervé et fit les cents pas, il recommença à paniquer, il avait la sensation que son coeur battait vite et qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Blaine entra, il se mit devant Kurt, le tint par les épaules pour que Kurt cesse de bouger.

-Kurt calme toi, respire doucement.

Blaine força Kurt à s'assoir, il s'accroupit devant lui et posa ses mains sur les genoux du châtain.

-Respires! Kurt pourquoi ne veux tu pas faire piscine? Tu ne sais pas nager?

-Bien sur que si.

-C'est par rapport à ton corps, tu ne t'aimes pas?

-Si, enfin pas plus que chaque adolescent je crois.

-Alors pourquoi ça te gêne d'y aller et pourquoi ne pas te déshabiller devant tout le monde.

Kurt eut les yeux écarquillés. Il s'était fait avoir tout seul, il avait baissé sa garde du à son stresse. Personne ne devait savoir, personne ne devait voir ses cicatrices.

-Ok je n'aime pas mon corps, dit Kurt dans un souffle.

Heureusement qu'il était un bon comédien, et aussi un très bon menteur.

-Personne ne te jugera Kurt.

-Je ne peux pas Blaine. Tu ne comprendras pas donc oublions.

-Kurt tu es une personne magnifique, tu as un corps super. Je le sais grâce à tes slims moulant. Alors n'ai pas honte.

-On peut passer à autre chose, demanda Kurt en rougissant.

-Sortons, les cours vont bientôt reprendre.

Le cours suivant Kurt espéra que son père allait accepter. Il ne pouvait pas faire piscine, tout le monde allait voir ses cicatrices, ses marques. Son secret allait être découvert, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Ce qu'il cachait depuis des années ne pouvait pas être découvert comme ça, pas de cette façon. Ca ne pouvait pas se produire, son père devait trouver une excuse. Il lâcha un petit cri. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Il s'excusa et sortit vite de cours et partit au toilette. S'en sans rendre compte, il s'était gratté la jambe, la ou il s'était coupé hier. Il mouilla du papier, partit s'enfermer dans une des cabine, enleva son pantalon, retira la compresse et essuya le sang en pestant. Il remit la compresse, son pantalon et sortit. Il sursauta quand il vit Blaine.

-Je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire autant de gros mots. Qu'est ce qu'il a? Tu m'as fait peur à partir comme ça?

-Rien. Je crois que je ne vais pas aller en cours cette après midi. J'ai besoin de partir d'ici.

-Magasin?

-Avec plaisir. Non attend Blaine, ne loupe pas les cours.

-Kurt je suis assez grand pour décider. En plus j'ai besoin de m'acheter une nouvelle chemise et seul toi peut m'aider à choisir la bonne.

-Je ne peux pas refuser alors.

Ils partirent du lycée, ce fut Blaine au volant. Ils arrivèrent dans un centre commercial. Ils partirent d'abord manger. Après ils commencèrent les magasins. Un moment Blaine essaya une chemise. Kurt regarda en l'air et vit les lumières, il sourit en imaginant le plafond lui tombant dessus, ainsi que les lumières, le tout le tuant doucement. Blaine sortit et le regarda perplexe.

-Le plafond te fait rire?

-Non je pensais à quelque chose. Cette chemise te va bien. Mais juste bien, il faut quelque chose qui te rende irrésistible. Essayes l'autre.

Blaine sourit à Kurt, retourna dans la cabine. Kurt lui se tapa la tête avec sa main en se traitant d'idiot. Son ami ressortit 2minutes plus tard. Kurt ne répondit pas et fixa juste Blaine surpris. Blaine était tellement magnifique, époustouflant. Quand il vit le regard du bouclé il comprit qu'il devait avoir l'air idiot de le fixer la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il toussa, fit un petit sourire.

-Waaaaa. Celle ci, c'est celle qui te faut. Tu es magnifique.

-Merci. Tu aimes? Dit Blaine les joues rouge.

-Enormément, tu es incroyablement beau, lui répondit Kurt en rougissant aussi.

Blaine retourna dans la cabine, remit ses vêtements, et prit la chemise et partit la payer. Ils continuèrent de faire les magasins. Kurt essaya de garder un sourire. Il n'aimait plus autant qu'avant faire les magasins,car il avait l'impression que tout le monde le dévisagea, que chaque rire lui était destiné mais la présence de Blaine lui faisait du bien, sa présence était apaisante. Ils s'amusèrent, rirent jusqu'à 18heures 30, jusqu'à ce que Blaine ramène Kurt au parking du lycée. Kurt salua Blaine, le remercia et retourna dans sa voiture. Il revint chez lui et essaya de ne pas penser à cette sensation de vide. Il se sentait vide, énormément seul. La présence de Blaine lui faisait tant de bien que maintenant ça le faisait souffrir car il retournait à sa vie, il retournait a ces mêmes sentiments, à cette même souffrance, tout ceux à quoi il ne pensait pas auprès de Blaine. Ce retour à la réalité était encore plus douloureux. Une fois chez lui il dira à son père qu'il ne mangera pas, qu'il avait juste besoin de dormir. Il courut presque dans sa salle de bain ou il se coupera 5, 6 fois pour oublier ce sentiment de bien être, et cette souffrance horrible quand ce sentiment fut partie. Il eut réussi à être joyeux, à ne pas faire semblant de rire et sourire pendant une après midi et perdre ce sentiment encore une fois faisait atrocement mal, était horrible, immonde. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence, il ne le supportera pas, ça ferait trop mal psychologiquement. Il nettoiera le sang, mettra des compresses, et prendra 4 somnifères ensuite.

* * *

**Bonjour, je suis de retour avec cette nouvelle histoire. Pas joyeuse je l'avoue, mais j'aime les histoires sombre.**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus.**


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain il se réveilla doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux, regarda son portable et vit 6 appels en absence et tous de Blaine. Il fut surpris et ne comprit pas mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, il partit se préparer, fit son sac et partit dans la cuisine. Il ne vit pas Finn encore à moitié endormi sur la table, Burt avec son journal et Carol avec un grand sourire. Il prit son portable et lâcha un cri quand il vit qu'il était 10heures. Il se dépêcha de partir. Une fois au lycée, il frappa à la porte ou son cours de déroulait, s'excusa de son retard et partit s'assoir.

-Je me suis inquiété, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Blaine.

-Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil et personne ne m'a réveillé.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit au moins?

-Ca oui. Répondit Kurt en souriant.

Blaine rit et retourna au cours. Kurt prenait des somnifères depuis des années sans que personne ne le sache, il n'en prenait jamais autant d'habitude, mais hier il en avait besoin. Quand il en prenait autant c'était pour être sur de ne pas rêver, de dormir rapidement. Le midi il mangera avec tout le monde, il écoutera tout le monde parler, répondant aux rares questions qui lui seront posés. Il regardera ses camarades avec jalousie, en rêvant de pouvoir se sentir comme eux, entouré, aimé, rêvant d'être normal comme eux, rêvant d'avoir leur vie. Lui se sentait seul, même quand il était entouré, il se sentait invisible. Il avait l'impression de n'être rien, d'être sans importance. Il finira son repas rapidement et partira discrètement. Blaine lui eut observé Kurt tout le long.

-Tu crois qu'il est heureux? Demanda Blaine à Wes.

-De quoi? Demanda Wes surprit par cette question.

-Kurt, tu crois qu'il est heureux?

-Il a juste encore du mal à s'intégrer c'est normal, il arrive en pleine année, tout le monde se connait déjà.

-Il se met à l'écart tout seul.

-Vas le voir si tu es aussi inquiet.

Blaine hocha la tête et partit à la recherche de Kurt. Il le trouva au toilette, se passant de l'eau sur le visage, sur le lavabo il vit du papier taché de sang.

-Kurt tu saignes ou? Demanda Blaine inquiet.

Kurt sursauta, baissa sa manche et jeta le bout de papier. Blaine lui était inquiet, il se demandait ou Kurt s'était blessé et comment et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurt ne répondait pas.

-Kurt tu t'es fait mal ou? Comment tu t'es fait ça?

-Une histoire idiote.

Kurt prit la boîte et commença à vouloir la mettre dans son sac, mais Blaine donna un coup sur le poignet de Kurt ce qui lui fit lâcher sa boîte.

-Mais tu n'es pas bien. Tu as un problème! S'écria Kurt énervé.

Kurt commença a ramasser sa boîte, mais Blaine vit du sang couler sur sa main. Il prit la main de Kurt et commença à remonter sa manche en espérant qu'il se trompait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Il priait intérieurement que ce n'était rien, que Kurt ne se faisait pas de mal. Mais Kurt se décala vite et rebaissa sa manche.

-Kurt!

-Fiches moi la paix Blaine ok! Lui dit Kurt froidement en lui jetant un regard noir.

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt, celui ci recula et se retrouva contre le mur. Blaine plaqua ses deux mains près de la tête de Kurt pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il le regarda dans les yeux, Kurt lui envoi un regard noir.

-Kurt!

Le regard de Kurt devint suppliant.

-Blaine laisse moi partir.

-Non!

Blaine remonta la manche de Kurt,celui ci se débattait, mais Blaine étant plus fort recolla Kurt contre le mur. Kurt cessa de se débattre sachant que Blaine était plus fort et se contenta de baisser la tête. Blaine remonta la manche et vit une coupure profonde en haut de l'avant bras, saignant toujours. Il lâcha le bras de Kurt surpris, choqué. Toutes ses espérances tombèrent.

-Kurt, tu... Mon dieu Kurt!

Kurt ne répondit rien, et se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Blaine se sépara de Kurt et prit la boîte.

-Non Blaine. Cria Kurt.

Blaine l'ouvrit, il la lâcha quand il vit son contenu, les lames, le désinfectant et les compresses tombèrent à terre. Kurt se laissa tomber contre le mur, il replia ses jambes, et avec ses bras il ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Blaine regarda Kurt choqué, inquiet, paniqué, en colère.

-Kurt, pourquoi? Pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi as tu fais ça? Demanda Blaine énerve.

Kurt éclata en sanglot. On venait de découvrir son lourd secret, quelqu'un venait de découvrir le vrai Kurt. Le Kurt lâche, faible. Son masque était tombé.

-Kurt, pourquoi? Dis moi que c'est la première fois? Lui demanda Blaine la voix tremblante.

-Au lycée oui, je te promet. Je... Je n'aurais pas du. Désolé.

-Donc ce n'est pas la première fois.

Blaine leva la tête en l'air pour ne pas pleurer, pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Après il s'accroupit devant Kurt, posa ses mains sur les genoux de Kurt.

-Kurt pourquoi te faire du mal comme ça? Kurt parle moi je dois savoir.

Kurt se mit à éclater de rire ce qui surprit Blaine qui s'attendait à n'importe quelle réaction sauf celle ci.

-Je suis pathétique, tu as découvert au bout de deux mois ce que je cache depuis des années. Je suis tellement minable.

-Depuis des années! Répéta Blaine abasourdi.

-Pathétique. Mon dieu.

Kurt cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait tellement honte, honte que Blaine eut découvert ça. Il avait toujours honte de faire ça, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Il se sentait minable, et il avait si peur que Blaine le voit comme un moins que rien.

-Kurt tu dois en parler c'est grave.

Kurt se leva d'un coup, ramassa tout ce qui était tombé par terre et le remit dans sa boîte.

-Non, oublies ça, oublies tout ça s'il te plait. Dit Kurt d'une voix neutre.

-Kurt tu as un problème.

-Blaine je t'en pris ne le dis à personne. Par pitié personne ne doit savoir, personne ne doit savoir que je suis un moins que rien. Le supplia le châtain.

-Kurt...

-Promet le moi s'il te plait, le coupa Kurt.

-Promis Kurt. Allons chez toi!

-Les cours?

-Tu as besoin de repos et moi aussi.

Blaine se leva ainsi que Kurt, le bouclé prit son ami par l'épaule pour lui montrer qu'il était là et ils partirent en voiture. Blaine conduisit et regarda de temps en temps Kurt qui avait le front collé contre la vitre, le regard dans le vide. Blaine mit de la musique pour ne penser à rien, pour ne pas avoir en tête le bras de Kurt, l'état de Kurt. Quand ils arrivèrent ils allèrent directement dans la chambre de Kurt. Kurt s'allongea, se coucha sur le côté, Blaine se colla à Kurt, colla son torse au dos de Kurt.

-Désolé ça te gêne peut être.

-Non, pour une de ses rares fois je ne me sens pas seul. Ne réponds rien à ça s'il te plait, je me sens déjà stupide de l'avoir dit.

-Kurt tu dois me dire pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Chut Blaine je veux juste oublier. Ne pas en parler.

-Mais...

-S'il te plait. Murmura Kurt en lui coupant la parole.

Blaine ne répondit rien. Kurt s'endormira rapidement, tout comme Blaine qui eut vécu, vu trop de chose en une journée. Kurt se réveillera vers la fin d'après midi, 17heure 45. Il s'écarta doucement de Blaine et alla dans la cuisine.

-Kurt je t'avais dis quoi a propos des garçons dans ta chambre. J'espère que tu as une raison valable sur le fait que Blaine ait dormi dans ton lit, le réprimanda Burt.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux. La seule réponse qu'il eut envie de dire était "je me mutile ça te va comme excuse", mais il ne dit rien.

-Car je suis tombé malade, donc Kurt a insisté pour que je vienne et on s'est endormi. C'est de ma faute monsieur Hummel. Dit Blaine en arrivant.

-Bon ça passe pour cette fois. Tu restes dîner?

-Non merci.

Il voulait juste fuir, fuir la réalité. Il salua Kurt et sa famille et partit vite. Il retourna au lycée, alla voir les Warblers car c'était l'heure des répétitions, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça et n'écouta rien. Il ne pensait qu'à Kurt, qu'à la marque profonde qu'il eut vu sur son bras, qu'à ses paroles.

-Blaine tu suis. Lui dit David.

-Désolé, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. De, de je ne sais pas, me défouler.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Lui demanda Wes inquiet.

-Pourquoi?

-Quand tu veux te défouler, donc boxer, c'est que tu as besoin de réfléchir ou parce que tu te sens mal, expliqua Wes.

-Juste réfléchir.

Il se dépêcha de partir, alla dans les vestiaires, se changea, mit des gants de boxe et tapa fort, très fort sur le puching ball. Comment avait il pu être aussi bête, comment avait-t-il fait pour ne pas avoir remarquer le mal être de Kurt. Il avait tout mis sur son arrivé à la Dalton, il aurai du réfléchir plus. Demander à Kurt. Comment avait t-il pu être aussi bête, aussi aveugle. Il s'en voulait tellement, ça faisait deux mois qu'il voyait Kurt presque tout les jours, il aurait du le voir. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir aider Kurt. Que Kurt se livre à lui, qu'il lui parle, lui explique la raison. Des années. Blaine s'écroula par terre et se mit à pleurer. Ca faisait des années, des années que Kurt souffrait, qu'il était au plus mal, qu'il se faisait souffrir, qu'il se mutilait. Et lui n'avait rien vu, il pensait juste qu'il souffrait un peu à cause des persécutions, il ne pensait pas que Kurt pouvait être si mal. Aller à la Dalton il pensait que c'était la solution pour que Kurt aille mieux, mais non il allait toujours mal. Et en plus il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il se sentait idiot. Il se leva, essuya ses larmes. Il devait être la pour Kurt, l'aider, le relever. Il devait être fort pour Kurt. Le lendemain Blaine attendit au parking l'arrivée de Kurt. Quand celui ci arriva avec son père, Blaine attendit. Kurt arriva à ses côté et salua Blaine.

-Kurt j'ai eu une idée. Dès que tu penses à faire ça, tu fais claquer cette élastique sur ton poignet, ça t'aideras peut être.

Kurt prit l'élastique que lui tendit Blaine et le mit à son poignet. Il le faisait pour faire plaisir à Blaine, car il savait que rien ne marchera, qu'il pensera toujours à se couper, il ne voyait pas ce que cette élastique pouvait changer.

-Et puis au moins je serai quand tu y penseras et je ferai tout pour que tu oublies cette idée.

-Blaine ça ne sert à rien, rien ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Cette élastique tu vas l'entendre claquer presque toute la journée.

-Mais non, je suis sur que non. Aller Kurt, je veux juste t'aider.

-Je l'ai déjà mis Blaine.

-Merci.

Kurt sourit à Blaine et ils partirent en cours. Le jour suivant, avant la répétition des Warblers, Jeff alla voir Blaine.

-Blaine, c'est quoi l'élastique autour du poignet de Kurt? Car je n'en peux plus d'entendre ce trucs claquer contre son poignet. C'est tout le temps.

-Tout le temps c'est à dire?

-Quand on est en cours, il va écouter 5minutes et après il va jouer avec, et ça, presque tout le temps, tu n'as pas remarqué en français?

-Si.

Bien sur que oui il l'avait remarqué, ça l'avait même choqué car il le faisait presque pendant toute l'heure et d'apprendre que c'est comme ça à toutes les heures lui faisait mal. Car ça voulait dire que Kurt pensait à se faire du mal tout le temps. Il ne cessait d'y penser, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Quand il entra avec Jeff dans la salle il était étonné de voir tout le monde silencieux et regardant quelque chose. Il s'approcha et vit que tout le monde regardait Kurt. Car celui ci faisait claquer l'élastique sur son poignet mais fort, très fort. Mais Kurt ne réagissait pas, il était ailleurs, son regard était vide.

-Les gars je m'en occupe, reprenais vos conversation, dit Blaine.

Ils reprirent leur conversation en jetant quelques coups d'oeil à Kurt et Blaine. Blaine se mit à côté de Kurt, il prit le poignet de Kurt ou se trouvait l'élastique. Kurt sursauta.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-Regardes, arrêtes ça, tu as vu ton poignet, il est marqué à cause de l'élastique et il est tout rouge.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué.

-Penses à autre chose.

-Comment veux tu, je ne pense qu'à ça tout le temps Blaine.

-J'ai remarqué, tu joues toujours avec l'élastique, tout le temps. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider Kurt et ça me fait mal. J'aimerai faire quelque chose.

-Il n'y a rien à faire. Mon cas est désespéré depuis bien longtemps.

-Si seulement tu pouvais te voir comme je te vois.

-Non ne dis rien d'autre.

-Pourquoi?

-Je crois que le savoir me ferai du mal. Savoir que tu penses que je suis pathétique est dur, alors te l'entendre le dire sera trop dur.

-Je ne pense pas que tu es pathétique. Je pense que tu es fantastique, dit Blaine choqué.

-Bien sur Blaine. Tu dis ça juste parce que tu sais que je me mutile.

- Mais non Kurt. J'ai toujours pensé ça de toi.

-On peut parler d'autre chose.

-Tu ne pourras pas éviter tout les sujets Kurt.

-Si je le peux. On peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait.

-Je vais t'aider à penser à autre chose.

-Comment?

-Bouges pas!

Blaine se leva, fit rassembler les Warblers en dehors de la salle sauf Kurt. Il leur parla pendant 5minutes, après ils partirent se préparer. Quand ils revinrent dans la salle ils furent tous déguisés. Soit avec des rideaux, des rideaux de douches ou autre. Kurt se mit à rire. Blaine s'était fait une robe avec un rideau et portait une perruque blonde.

-Je suis comment?

-Tu es pas mal en fille.

-J'en étais sur. Bon les gars c'est partit.

Ils se mirent tous à danser Single Ladies. Kurt éclata de rire. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Entendre le rire de Kurt lui faisait tant de bien et c'était un vrai rire il en était sur. A la fin Kurt se leva et les applaudit.

-Beyoncé a du soucis à se faire avec vous.

Ils se mirent tous à rire. Les Warblers partirent pour laisser Kurt et Blaine seuls.

-Merci.

-Je ferai tout pour que tu n'y penses pas Kurt.

-Je dois y aller. Les New Directions font un concert, j'ai promis à Mercedes d'y aller. Merci Blaine.

-On se voit demain? Je viens te chercher chez toi et on se fait un cinéma?

-Avec plaisir.

Kurt sourit à Blaine et partit. Une fois devant Mckliney ses membres tremblèrent, il sentit que son estomac était noué. Il ferma les yeux et respira doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et entra, avant d'arriver dans l'auditorium il fut arrêté. Quelqu'un le poussa brutalement contre le mur.

-On t'avait dit quoi? De ne plus revenir ici! Lui dit Azimo.

-Vas rependre ta gayté ailleurs. Rajouta David avec haine.

-Retournes dans ton lycée d'homo. Ici personne ne veut de toi. Tout le monde est bien plus heureux que toi. Enchérit le footballeur noir.

-Même tes amis sont plus heureux sans toi. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi heureux, si tu nous crois pas, vas les voirs et regarde comme ils sont soudés. Personne n'a besoin de toi.

-Donc comme tous les pd qui se respectent dégages!

-Tues toi! Finit David.

Ils rebousculèrent Kurt, qui tomba à terre et David lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos et ils partirent en riant. Kurt s'assit par terre et essaya de ne pas pleurer. Quand il entendit des pas il se leva, et il se dépêcha d'aller dans l'auditorium. Il regarda ses amis chanter, être heureux, soudé. Quand il les vit il pensa aux mots de ses deux brutes. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils avaient raison. Donc après le concert il partit rapidement, retourna chez lui, alla dans la salle de bain, prit sa boîte, alla dans son bain, fit couler de l'eau froide dans son bain. Une fois qu'il y eut assez d'eau, il prit une lame et la posa sur sa hanche, retint sa respiration et l'enfonça doucement. La faisant pénétrer doucement dans sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et appuya de plus en plus fort. Et il cessa tout mouvement, il reprenait le contrôle de son corps, de sa vie. Il enleva la lame, se remit de nouveau à respirer et laissa le sang couler. Il rangea la lame en prit une autre et recommença mais cette fois sur une de ses cuisses, et il le fera une troisième fois mais cette fois en tirant sur la lame pour qu'elle bouge dans sa peau, pour qu'il souffre encore plus, pour qu'il sente se sentiment de délivrance, de douleur encore et encore. Il enleva la lame quand la coupure fit au moins 5centimètres. Il resta dans son bain et regarda son sang couler. Il restera dans l'eau froide, eau qui fut devenu rouge, en moins d'une heure. Il sortira du bain et prendra une douche ensuite pour enlever le sang qu'il avait sur lui, nettoiera ses plaies, mettra des compresses après et lavera son bain avant de s'écrouler dans son lit et pleurera toute la nuit. Pleurer d'avoir revu ses brutes, pleurer leur propos qui s'étaient avéré être exact, pleurer ses amis, pleurer le fait que tout le monde était mieux sans lui, pleurer sa solitude, pleurer sa souffrance d'être différent, pleurer d'avoir reçu un coup, pleurer sur tellement de chose. Au bout de plusieurs heures, ou minutes ou secondes. Kurt n'eut plus conscience du temps. Il se leva, fit remplir un bain une nouvelle fois, il ne garda que son boxer, prit la boîte de somnifère, entra dans le bain et prit 5 somnifères, son record. Mais il était épuisé, mais n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il voulait juste dormir, et ne plus penser, ne plus avoir l'impression d'être pousser contre le mur ou taper. Il finit par s'endormir. Blaine arriva chez Kurt, il frappa.

-Tu connais le chemin. Il doit surement se préparer car je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Lui dit Burt.

-Merci.

Blaine alla à la chambre de Kurt. Il frappa, mais ne reçut aucune réponse alors il entra. La chambre était dans le noir, les volets étaient fermés. Il trouvait cela bizarre, il alluma la lumière mais ne vit pas Kurt. Il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain. Il frappa à la porte mais ne reçut encore aucune réponse. Il hésita à entrer. Il se demandait ce que faisait Kurt. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en imaginant Kurt en train de se mutiler alors il ouvrit vite la porte. Il vit Kurt dans le bain, sous l'eau. Il vit le tube de somnifère par terre. Il se précipita sur le bain, fit assoir Kurt et lui tapa dans le dos. Kurt recracha toute l'eau.

-Kurt, Kurt mais pourquoi? Tu as voulu te suicider? Demanda Blaine paniqué.

Il secoua la tête négativement et essaya de garder les yeux ouvert.

-Kurt combien en as tu pris? Kurt garde les yeux ouvert. Restes avec moi.

-C'est dur.

-Kurt tu dois me dire combien tu en as pris?

-4, euh ... non 5, oui 5.

-Il ne faut pas en prendre autant. Kurt tu as fait ça pourquoi? Tu as voulu te... Enfin en finir?

-Dormir,... juste... dormir.

Blaine garda ses mains sur Kurt pour le maintenir assis. Il essaya de respirer doucement pour ne pas paniquer. Mais il avait du mal, du mal à ne pas craquer.

-Ecoutes je vais t'aider à sortir du bain et tu vas t'allonger sur ton lit.

Kurt secoua la tête de bas en haut essaya de se lever mais il n'avait aucune force, tout son corps était endormi, paralysé. Mais Blaine arriva à le lever. Une fois Kurt debout il le porta et le posa sur le lit et s'assit à ses côté.

-Pourquoi... la?

-Il est 10heure Kurt. Oui déjà. Kurt garde les yeux ouvert.

Les yeux de Kurt clignèrent de plus en plus vite. Il finit par les fermer, mais Blaine le secoua.

-Kurt je t'en pris garde les yeux ouvert, je veux voir tes yeux. Voilà merci, le supplia Blaine les larmes aux yeux.

-Pardon.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses?

-Pour tout.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Kurt je vais devoir en parler, tu en as pris beaucoup trop.

-Non, non. Rien,c'est... rien, dit Kurt paniqué.

-C'est grave, 5somnifères c'est beaucoup.

-S'il te plait Blaine.

-Que si tu me promets de m'appeler quand tu vas vraiment mal. Que tu penses que tu ne vas pas pouvoir te gérer, quand tu iras trop loin. Comme là. Dans une situation comme celle ci je veux que tu m'appelles. Promets le moi Kurt.

-Promis. Dormir.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est sain.

-Des fois j'en ... prend 4. Ca fait ...rien.

-D'accord dors. je serai encore la à ton réveil.

Mais Kurt n'eut pas entendu la fin car il s'était déjà endormi. Blaine prit la couette et commença à la mettre sur Kurt, mais s'arrêta quand il vit les jambes de Kurt rempli de coupure,des cicatrices devenus blanche avec le temps, d'autre rouge et d'autres coupures pas encore cicatrices, et des compresses sur l'une de ses cuisses. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit, il ouvrit les yeux et continua de regarder le corps de Kurt, il vit ses hanches et sa taille dans le même état. Il laissa ses larmes couler. Kurt était rempli de coupures, de cicatrices, anciennes et récentes. Son corps montrait sa douleur, sa souffrance. Il avait eu si peur quand il eut vu Kurt sous l'eau, et les somnifères. Il avait vraiment cru que Kurt avait décidé d'en finir, pour de bon. Il ne supporterai pas de perdre Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kurt se détruire sans rien faire. En restant dans son coin, mais il l'avait promis à Kurt et ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance, mais il ne voulait pas le perdre tout court. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il était tiraillé. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Kurt, c'était une personne tellement extraordinaire, unique, il était une si bel personne. Il resta une heure à regarder dormir Kurt, ensuite il alla prévenir Burt que son fils dormait car il ne se sentait pas très bien mais qu'il s'occupait de tout, et il retourna auprès de Kurt. Kurt se réveilla 3heures plus tard. Il s'assit, et trouva Blaine assit par terre le regardant.

-Bonjour.

-Hey, lui répondit Kurt en souriant.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Fatigué.

-Vu tout ce que tu as pris c'est normal. J'ai dit à ton père que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

-Merci Blaine, pour tout.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça Kurt. J'ai besoin de savoir, besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça. J'ai cru que tu avais voulu , Blaine se mit à pleurer, te tuer. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre Kurt. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi, vraiment. Je tiens tellement à toi. Alors tu me dois la vérité.

Kurt fit signe à Blaine de la rejoindre dans le lit. Blaine alla dans le lit et prit Kurt dans ses bras. Kurt essuya les larmes de Blaine.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas un bon ami. Ne pleure pas pour moi Blaine, je n'en vaux pas la peine.

-Bien sur que si. Maintenant dis moi.

-Le concert ne sait pas bien passé c'est tout.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- Azimo et David.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

-Je ne veux pas en parler, je n'ai fait que d'y penser hier. Je n'avais que ça en tête, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris les somnifères, car j'étais épuisé mais je ne cessais de penser à eux, à ce qu'ils m'ont fait, à leurs paroles.

-Kurt tu dois me dire!

-Ils m'ont poussé fort contre le mur, deux fois et avant de partir un m'a donné un coup de pied dans le dos. J'ai la marque à mon avis. Ils m'ont dit que comme tout les pd je devais me tuer et aussi que mes amis étaient mieux sans moi maintenant et c'était vrai. Jamais ils n'ont été aussi lié sur scène. Je ne leur manque pas et ils sont meilleurs sans moi.

-Kurt bien sur que tu leur manques, quand tu ne réponds pas à leurs messages ils m'envoient des messages pour savoir pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, pour savoir si tu vas bien. Ils t'aiment vraiment. Ne crois pas ses brutes, ils veulent juste te faire souffrir. Tu es une personne extraordinaire Kurt crois le.

-Bien sur. Je ne suis qu'un gay qui se mutile, qui est seul. Répondit Kurt ironiquement.

-Tu n'es pas seul, tu m'as moi.

-Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrai être heureux?

-J'en suis certain. Tu veux regarder un film?

-Choisis!

Blaine se leva, prit Moulin Rouge, le mit et retourna auprès de Kurt.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et je suis ravis que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Le lundi en français, Kurt joua avec son élastique pour ne plus penser à se couper, mais il n'y parvint pas. Alors il gribouilla sur son cahier en appuyant de plus en plus fort. Plusieurs de ses feuilles s'arrachèrent. Alors Blaine lui prit le stylo, posa une de ses mais sur celle de Kurt et lui chuchota.

-Doucement Kurt.

-Désolé, s'excusa Kurt avec un petit sourire.

-Pas se sourire avec moi.

-Je le trouve convainquant, dit il en haussant les épaules.

-C'est vrai, s'en est même déconcertant.

-Le talent.

-Monsieur Hummel et Anderson je ne vous gêne pas au moins, leur dit leur professeur.

-Pardon, dit Kurt.

Blaine enleva sa main sur celle de Kurt et fit un sourire désolé. Kurt regarda les personnes de sa classe qui rirent légèrement d'eux. Il prit son élastique et le fit claquer fort contre son poignet et ferma les yeux. Blaine baissa la tête s'en voulant. Au bout de quelques minutes en entendant claquer l'élastique encore et encore et n'en pouvant plus, il partit en plein cours et partit voir le cpe et il craqua, se mit à pleurer en racontant que Kurt se mutile, qu'il lui avait promis de ne rien dire mais que c'était trop dur et qu'il avait tellement peur, peur de ne plus revoir Kurt et que ça sera de sa faute car il n'aurai prévenu personne. Il demanda de l'aide mais supplia le cpe pour qu'il ne dise rien aux parents pour l'instant. L'adulte accepta. Kurt arriva dans le bureau 5minutes plus tard, un surveillant était venu le chercher. Quand il vit Blaine il comprit et lui envoya un regard noir à Blaine.

-Kurt, Blaine m'a tout dit.

-Tu m'avais promis, comment as tu pu? Cracha Kurt avec haine.

-Monsieur Hummel asseyiez vous. Blaine a bien fait de m'en parler, vous avez de grave problème.

-En quoi ça vous regarde, en quoi ça vous concerne, tout les deux d'ailleurs. Je vis avec ça depuis mes 14ans, je sais que je peux en crever et alors? Ca dérangerai qui? Alors foutez moi la paix et laissez moi me détruire.

Kurt sortit du bureau, Blaine avait la bouche entre ouvert choqué.

-Aller le rejoindre, vite!

Blaine se leva et se mit à courir après Kurt. Il le retint par le bras et le força a lui faire face. Kurt lui envoya un regard rempli de haine, ce qui blessa Blaine.

-Si tu meurs je ne pourrai pas m'en remettre et que tu te détruises me touche car je suis fou amoureux de toi Kurt. Et je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors que l'homme que j'aime se fait du mal, se détruit. Alors oui ça me concerne car ta vie m'importes, car tu fais ma vie.

-Comment? Comment as tu pu tomber amoureux d'une personne comme moi?Je .. Je ne comprend pas!

-Mais c'est simple pourtant. Tu es unique Kurt. Tu es quelqu'un de sensible mais fort à la fois. Tu es magnifique, tu as un talent époustouflant. Tu es merveilleux. Comment ne pas tomber sous ton charme.

Blaine posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Kurt et rapprocha doucement son visage du sien. Chacun sentit le souffle chaud de l'autre. Blaine enleva la distance en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt. Kurt répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent et Blaine colla son front à celui du châtain.

-Waaaa.

-J'allais dire la même chose. Alors maintenant s'il te plait allons voir le CPE.

Kurt souffla mais prit la main que Blaine lui tendait et ils retournèrent dans le bureau.

-Kurt, tu devras aller voir le psychologue une fois par semaine et si au bout d'un ou deux mois ton état ne s'arrange pas tu devras prendre rendez vous avec un spécialiste. Dit l'adulte.

Kurt hocha la tête. Les semaines passèrent et Kurt allait voir le psychologue toute les semaines et faisait semblant d'aller de mieux en mieux. Ce qui était faux, son état était toujours le même. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal, toujours aussi seul, toujours aussi minable. Etre auprès de Blaine lui faisait beaucoup de bien, il se sentait bien avec lui, à ses côté. Il oubliait tout, ne pensait à rien. Mais quand ils se séparaient, le retour à la réalité lui faisait encore plus mal, ce qui le rendait encore plus mal, plus malheureux. Mais pour que personne ne s'inquiète pour lui, pour qu'il ne voit pas de spécialiste il faisait semblant d'aller mieux. Il riait, souriait. Mais il ne pensait toujours qu'à se mutiler, qu'à sa propre mort, qu'à s'enfuir. Il essayait de battre ça pour Blaine, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il aimerait être plus fort, être comme Blaine le voit, mais lui n'était qu'un faible, qu'une personne pitoyable qui se mutile. Il aimerait tellement être une personne meilleure pour Blaine. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à Blaine. En ce moment, il se trouvait dans le bureau du psychologue.

-Kurt, c'est notre quatrième séance, tu vas faire comme toutes les autres, ne rien dire.

-C'est ça.

-Kurt tu dois me parler. Je te comprend tu sais.

-Ha oui, vous êtes gay?

-Non.

-Donc vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne savez pas. Maintenant si vous pouviez arrêter de parler et me laisser tranquille ça serai parfait.

Il fit un sourire hypocrite au psychologue. Au bout de quarante minutes il sortit de la salle et Blaine l'attendait devant. Kurt sourit. Il aimait tellement voir Blaine après, car ça lui rappelait qu'il avait Blaine, que Blaine était là. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'attendre, il est 18heures.

-J'aime bien. J'ai bien le droit de voir mon petit ami.

-Bien sur, répondit Kurt en souriant.

-Comment ça c'est passé?

-Blaine je ne veux pas en parler. Pourquoi me poses tu toujours cette question alors que tu sais que je ne vais pas y répondre.

Blaine prit une main de Kurt et le força à le suivre et après à s'assoir sur un banc dehors, près du parking.

- Kurt me fais tu confiance?

-Bien sur Blaine.

-Alors je t'en pris parle moi. Je ne dis rien depuis quatre semaines car je pensais qu'à un moment tu viendrais parler, que tu me ferais assez confiance, mais tu ne dis rien.

-Je vois déjà un psychologue, alors pas besoin de parler de ça.

-Mais je suis ton petit ami Kurt. Tu imagines comment je me suis senti quand j'ai appris que tu te mutiles depuis quatre ans, que tu étais au plus mal.

-Mais je vais mieux Blaine.

-Je sais.

-Alors arrête. Je me sens déjà minable de voir un psychologue, alors je n'ai pas envie de raconter à mon petit ami les problèmes que j'ai, ce qui me passe par la tête.

-Donc tu me fais pas confiance.

-Blaine arrête, tu sais que c'est faux. Et puis si tu doutes comme ça tu n'as qu'a me quitter. Je ne suis plus ça près, une souffrance de plus ou moins qu'est ce que ça change. Après tout pourquoi tu voudrais être avec une personne qui se mutile, qui est faible, horrible, pitoyable, qui mérite de crever, qui est bien trop différent de tout le monde. Pourquoi tu restes avec moi bordel. Je suis pas une belle personne, je n'ai rien pour moi. S'exclama Kurt énervé.

Blaine eut les larmes aux yeux, les paroles de Kurt étaient dur à entendre, mais surtout de savoir que Kurt pensait ça lui faisait mal, le rendait triste. Il prit Kurt dans ses bras.

-Tu es une personne magnifique Kurt. Tu es si beau, on dirai un ange, un ange tombé du ciel. Tu es mon ange. Et jamais je ne te quitterai car tu es bien trop important pour moi Kurt.

Kurt leva la tête et regarda Blaine dans les yeux. Il se sépara de Blaine et souffla un grand coup.

-La première fois que j'ai commencé, c'était à cause des gens de mon collège, qui s'en prenaient toujours à moi car j'étais gay. Mais ce n'était que des insultes jusqu'à ce jour ou ils m'ont tapé et après un a dit que je devrais rejoindre ma mère, car je ne mérite que ça à être aussi bizarre. Et un autre à enchéri en disant que je ne pourrai jamais rejoindre ma mère car j'irai brûler en enfer à cause de ma sexualité inhabituelle. Et un a essayé de mettre feu à mes vêtements avec son briquet. Donc le soir quand je suis rentré, j'ai vu un cutteur que le plan de travail, je l'ai pris et me suis ouvert un poignet. Et je continu depuis ce jour.

Kurt éclata en sanglot, Blaine le prit dans ses bras abasourdi.

-Waaa, Kurt c'est grave, ce qu'ils t'ont fait et dit est inhumain. Pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais dit à personne.

-Car c'est vrai Blaine. Je ne suis pas normal, je ne mérite pas de vivre. Si le paradis ou l'enfer existe vraiment j'irai en enfer, qui voudrai de moi. Si je serai né normal, si je serai comme tout le monde rien ne sera arrivé.

-Mais Kurt ce n'est pas grave d'être gay, tu es normal.

-Non Blaine. Enfin si avec toi je me sens normal. Mais j'aimerai être comme tout le monde. On peut rentrer, je t'invite.

-Ton père voudra bien? Car tu ne lui as toujours pas dis pour nous.

-C'est le moment de le faire.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ils partirent en voiture. Ils entrèrent main dans la main dans la maison.

-Papa, je sors avec Blaine, alors je voudrai te le présenter formellement. Papa, je te présente Blaine mon petit ami.

-Ne fais pas de mal à mon fils, sache que je garde toujours des armes près de moi.

-Papa.

Kurt secoua la tête, prit la main de Blaine et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

-En faite est ce que tu vas vraiment mieux Kurt?

-Oui, c'est juste que des fois il y des bas, c'est tout.

Kurt fit un sourire à Blaine. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de mentir à Blaine. Mais il le faisait pour son bien, il ne voulait pas que Blaine s'inquiète, se rende mal pour lui, il ne le méritait pas.

-Je veux que tu m'appelles quand tu es dans les périodes ou tu vas mal.

-Oui Blaine ne t'inquiètes pas.

Pendant une heure Blaine fera tout pour que Kurt sourit, rit. Il fera tout pour que Kurt ne pense à rien, qu'il soit heureux. Après manger Blaine partit dans la chambre de Finn, car celui ci voulait lui parler de son idée pour le match de football. Kurt partit dans sa chambre, alla dans la salle de bain et se regarda, son reflet le dégoutait. Il se dégoutait. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Blaine ne revint qu'une heure plus tard. Kurt se força à sourire. Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à 22heure. Ensuite Blaine partit se coucher dans la chambre d'ami. Kurt partit vite dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte à clé, sortit sa boîte et se coupa les hanches. Il se coupa pour avoir dit la vérité à Blaine, pour lui avoir mentit, pour les erreurs qu'il avait faite aujourd'hui, comme celle d'avoir dit une mauvaise réponse en cours et de voir ses camarades sourire à sa bêtise, il se coupa pour s'être trompé dans les paroles de la chanson, il se coupa car Blaine préférait la compagnie de Finn à la sienne, ce qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien. Il se coupa pour être lui même, pour se sentir seul quand Blaine n'était pas à ses côté, pour la douleur que l'absence de Blaine lui procurait. Le lendemain matin, il arriva tout joyeux dans la cuisine ou tout le monde s'y trouvait déjà. Il se félicita mentalement pour son talent d'acteur, pour savoir aussi bien masquer son mal être. Il partit ensuite en cours avec Blaine. Les jours passèrent, et rien ne changea, tout était exactement pareil. Kurt jouait toujours la comédie, voyait toujours le psychologue mais ne disait toujours rien, il se scarifiait toujours, souffrait toujours, se sentait toujours seul, avait toujours mal, mais souriait et riait toujours pour Blaine, pour son père, pour eux il faisait comme ci il était heureux. Lui et Blaine étaient toujours ensemble, et Blaine faisait de son mieux pour aider Kurt, lui faire penser à autre chose, quand ils étaient ensemble il faisait tout pour occuper l'esprit de Kurt. Blaine était heureux, heureux de voir le sourire de Kurt, heureux de voir qu'en avoir parler à quelqu'un aidait Kurt à se sentir mieux. Kurt était chez lui depuis plusieurs jours, 3, car il n'avait pas cours, les professeurs étaient absents ou avaient une réunion... .


	4. Chapter 4

Ca faisait trois jours qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans le noir, dormant le plus possible, prenant des somnifères pour dormir, pour ne penser à rien. Pour ne pas penser à la solitude qui le rongeait, à cette douleur qu'il ressentait car Blaine n'était pas là, à cette idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller mieux, à cette souffrance d'être toujours seul malgré la présence de son frère, de ses amis qu'il avait vu, à cette souffrance de se sentir seul, incompris. Dans l'après midi la chorale de Mckinley, ses amis étaient là. Mais il se sentait toujours seul, il ne comprenait pas les moitiés de ce qu'ils disaient, il avait l'impression d'être un décor, on ne le mettait pas de côté, peut être que si. Il ne savait pas. Car quand il était avec eux il ne pensait qu'à cette solitude malgré leur présence. Il se sentait tellement mal, encore plus que d'habitude, cette douleur, souffrance permanente était insupportable, invivable. Le soir, n'en pouvant plus, il alla dans la salle de bain, sortit sa boîte, prit la lame la plus tranchante et l'enfonça dans son poignet, fort très fort. Blaine dormait quand un appel le réveilla, il marmonna de mécontentement, quand il reçut un deuxième appel il prit son téléphone et décrocha rapidement commençant à paniquer quand il vit le prénom de Kurt.

-Kurt tu as vu l'heure, il est trois heures, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je, je suis désolé, lui dit Kurt d'une voix faible et tremblante.

-Kurt qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je, j'ai peur. Aide-moi je t'en supplie.

-Kurt explique moi tu me fais peur.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai... pas pu me contrôler.

-De quoi ?

-Je commence à avoir froid, lui répondit une voix lointaine.

-Ou es tu Kurt ?

-Salle de bain.

-Kurt qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Kurt ? Tu es toujours là ? Kurt réponds-moi.

Blaine commença à paniquer, car il savait très bien ce que faisait Kurt dans la salle de bain, mais ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il n'était pas sûr.

-Je... suis toujours là.

-Kurt qu'as- tu fais?

-Ca coule Blaine, ça n'arrête pas. Je...

Blaine entendit un bruit sourd.

-Kurt, Kurt qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Blaine en criant.

-Désolé, j'étais assis et je me suis écroulé. Dé... Pardon.

-Kurt dis moi!

-Je perds tout ...sang.

-Quoi? S'écria Blaine totalement paniqué.

-Je... me suis pas contrôlé. Perdu le contrôle.

-Mon dieu Kurt, dit Blaine en pleurant. Appelle à l'aide, appelle ton père. Kurt. Kurt je t'en supplie, reste éveillé. Reste avec moi, par pitié. Mon amour s'il te plait réponds-moi. Blaine se mit à crier. Kurt ? Kurt ? Kurt, réponds !

Kurt ouvrit les yeux, mais ceux-ci n'arrêtaient pas de se fermer, il voulait juste dormir, partir. Il n'arrivait plus à lutter, c'était si dur.

-Là.

-Pourquoi Kurt, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Seul, je me... sens tellement seul.

-Kurt appelle ton père.

-Pas ... force.

- Kurt as-tu voulu en finir ?

-Je crois.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre, mais son sanglot éclata quand même. Il entendit une porte claquer et ensuite un cri d'effroi. Kurt sursauta au cri.

-Kurt. Kurt qu'as-tu fait ? Dit Finn totalement choqué.

Finn se dépêcha de partir. Blaine soupira de soulagement.

-Kurt reste éveillé, tu peux le faire. Tu es fort.

-Je... Je t'aime, au revoir.

Blaine éclata en sanglot pendant que les yeux de Kurt se fermèrent. Finn revint avec les parents qui cessèrent tout mouvement à la vue du sang, et de Kurt. Burt reprit ses esprits, se précipita vers Kurt et le secoua.

-Kurt ! Kurt, non ! cria Burt désespéré.

Burt serra Kurt contre lui, l'ambulance arriva quelques minutes après. Finn prit le portable de Kurt et remercia Blaine, et lui dit dans quel l'hôpital ils se rendaient. Finn lui ne comprenait pas, il agissait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il était encore sous le choc. Carole, elle, était en pleurs, elle s'en voulait tellement, elle n'avait rien vu. Burt, lui, était détruit, la vue de son fils et de son sang l'avait détruit. Blaine arriva dix minutes plus tard. Carole le prit dans ses bras, alors il éclata en sanglot une nouvelle fois en s'excusant encore et toujours.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Lui demanda faiblement Burt.

-Je savais que Kurt se mutilait, mais il voyait notre psychologue du lycée et il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Il faisait croire qu'il allait mieux. J'aurai dû le voir. Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute.

-Tu savais? s'étonna Carol.

-Il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Je ne voulais pas vous le cacher. Je suis désolé. Pardonnez-moi.

-Je comprends mon garçon ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Burt.

Un médecin vint les voir une heure après.

-Son état est stabilisé, mais il a besoin de sang. Je me suis renseigné vous n'êtes pas de son groupe sanguin monsieur.

-J'ai le groupe universel, dit Finn en faisant un pas en avant.

-Venez avec moi, lui dit une jeune femme, une infirmière.

-Merci Finn, merci.

-C'est mon frère Burt c'est normal.

Il partit avec l'infirmière.

-Votre fils devra voir un spécialiste. Il se mutile depuis longtemps, il a beaucoup de cicatrices, énormément, des anciennes, comme des récentes.

-Pourtant sur ses poignets il n'y en avait pas. Je ne pense pas avoir vu de marque.

-Il était plus malin que ça. Il le faisait sur ses hanches et ses jambes. Il y a des coupures qui sont très profonde. Et celle ci a été fatale, je crois qu'il a voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Vous pouvez aller le voir après.

Carole le remercia et Burt s'écroula sur la chaise. Kurt se réveilla, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Finn assit près de lui.

-Hé bonhomme !

-Je suis où ?

-A l'hôpital Kurt. Je croyais que tu étais mieux à Dalton, que tu étais plus heureux. Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ?

-De ne pas avoir vu que tu étais malheureux. Blaine est là.

Kurt prit son visage dans ses mains. Finn sortit. Blaine entra, celui-ci regarda la chambre, Kurt était branché à plusieurs machines et il avait une perfusion de sang. Blaine avait les vêtements froissés, ses cheveux n'étaient pas tenus par la laque, ils étaient décoiffés, ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges. Il prit la place que Finn occupait avant. Il attrapa la main de Kurt.

-Kurt j'ai eu si peur. Merci, merci de m'avoir appelé. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? As-tu pensé à ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ? Kurt, tu es toute ma vie à présent. Comment j'aurai fait sans toi ? Comment ? Je t'en supplie, ne refais plus jamais ça. Plus jamais. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai eu tellement peur, peur de te perdre pour toujours, peur de ne plus pouvoir te voir à nouveau, te tenir la main, t'embrasser.

Kurt essaya de lever la main pour essuyer les larmes de Blaine, mais il ne parvint qu'à lever son bras de deux centimètres du lit.

-Désolé. Je suis désolé Blaine.

-Pourquoi avoir voulu en finir? Tu me dois la vérité là, Kurt.

Kurt se déplaça et fit signe à Blaine de venir. Blaine s'allongea à côté de Kurt, ils furent allongé, l'un en face de l'autre.

-Je, je ne sais pas. Je me sentais mal, et seul. Pourtant j'avais vu les New Directions mais je me sentais tellement seul, exclu. Je n'en peux plus de cette solitude.

-Mais tu m'as moi.

-Oui, je me sens bien avec toi, mais quand on se sépare c'est dur Blaine. Car ce sentiment d'être entouré, d'être avec quelqu'un, d'être heureux part avec toi. Et ça fait encore plus mal de lâcher ce sentiment. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Je suis désolé Blaine. Désolé de te faire vivre ça.

On frappa à la porte et Burt entra.

-Kurt pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de tout ça ? Pourquoi ne pas me dire que tu étais malheureux ?

-Désolé papa.

Kurt voulu s'assoir, mais il était encore trop faible alors Blaine l'aida.

-Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? Demanda Burt.

-De quoi ?

-Tes scarifications ?

-Depuis l'âge de quatorze ans, murmura Kurt honteux.

-Et je n'ai rien vu depuis tout ce temps. Ca dure depuis quatre ans et je n'ai rien vu.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute papa. Je suis plutôt doué, je suis bon acteur.

-Je suis un si mauvais père que ça.

-Non, bien sûr que non, tu es le meilleur.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me parler?

Kurt baissa la tête. Blaine lui prit la main pour l'encourager.

-On peut arrêter d'en parler.

-Kurt maintenant tu vas devoir tout dire, de toute façon tu vas être suivis psychologiquement, mais si tu te fermes à nouveau on sera obligé de te mettre dans un centre, car c'est une addiction tes scarifications, dit le médecin qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Je veux juste dormir, dit Kurt épuisé.

-Oui tu peux. On te laisse dormir.

Ils partirent tous de la chambre ou un psychologue les attendait.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il a déjà parlé c'est déjà énorme pour lui. Il aura besoin de votre soutien. Il a gardé le silence pendant quatre ans, donc parler de ses sentiments sera dur pour lui. Il faudra être patient. Il prendra du temps pour s'en remettre, pour parler, pour être heureux, alors soyez patient. Ne le poussez pas. Vous êtes son petit ami?

-Oui.

-Soyez là pour lui. Mais êtes-vous prêt à supporter le fait qu'il doute de lui sans cesse et de vous aussi ? De supporter sa dépendance pour se faire souffrir ? Ses crises de colère ? Ca va être dur, très dur. Il peut mentir facilement sur ses sentiments, il pourra vous faire croire qu'il va de nouveau bien, serez-vous prêt à affronter de nouveaux mensonges ? Vous devez décider maintenant, si vous n'êtes pas prêt - ce que je comprend parfaitement -, partez maintenant tant qu'il est encore temps, comme ça il aura le temps de s'en remettre. Mais si vous décidez de rester vous devrez être fort, et rester jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux.

-Je suis prêt à tout pour lui.

-Parfait. Je pense qu'il devra arrêter les cours pendant un mois. Une tentative de suicide n'est pas rien. Vous devrez informer l'école et faut que les élèves se conduisent normalement avec lui, mais qu'ils ne rient pas de lui, qu'ils ne fassent rien qui pourrait le blesser. Car un rien peut tout faire basculer. Ca va être dur, pour lui, mais aussi pour vous.

-Nous sommes prêt à tout, dit Burt.

-A part se mutiler, avait-il des pensées suicidaires ?

-Aucune idée, s'exclamèrent Burt et Blaine en même temps.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai parlé au médecin et nous sommes d'accord pour qu'il ne prenne pas d'anti-dépresseur, je pense qu'on peut y arriver autrement que de le gaver de médicaments.

Burt hocha la tête. Le psychologue les remercia et entra dans la chambre mais Kurt gardera le silence. Le lendemain Kurt ne dira toujours rien au psychologue, alors celui-ci décida d'aller voir Blaine et Burt qui attendaient en dehors de la chambre.

-Il ne parle pas. Il ne me dit même pas un seul mot. Je pense que vous devrez aller lui parler.

-J'y vais, s'exclama Burt.

-Plutôt le jeune homme, car Kurt s'est déjà confié à lui.

- Euh bien sûr.

-Désolé monsieur Hummel.

-Ce n'est rien mon garçon. Je veux seulement que mon fils aille mieux.

Blaine sourit à Burt, et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Kurt et entra. Il vit Kurt se mordre jusqu'au sang une main. Blaine arriva, courut jusqu'à Kurt et retira la main de la bouche de Kurt.

-Kurt arrête ça. Pourquoi te mordre jusqu'au sang ?

Kurt baissa seulement la tête. Blaine s'assit sur le lit et lèva la tête de Kurt.

-Kurt veux-tu aller mieux?

-Je crois.

-Tu ne sais pas vraiment?

-Euh oui.

-Il faut que tu commences à te livrer Kurt, c'est important, tu en as besoin. Je sais que c'est dur, que tu vas croire que ça te rend faible mais c'est faux.

-J'ai peur.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête.

-De quoi?

-De vous décevoir à nouveau. Et puis ça fait quatre ans que je me mutile, comment je vais faire sans, quand je vais me sentir mal comment je vais gérer. J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver.

-Alors tu veux guérir?

-Je crois, oui. Je... oui, je veux aller mieux, pour vous, pour toi, pour papa.

Blaine sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt.

-Tu vas guérir, ça va être dur Kurt mais je serai là, ton père sera là, Finn aussi, on sera tous là. Quand tu seras au plus bas mais aussi quand tu iras bien.

-Ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne pourrai pas y arriver sans toi.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, jamais.

Cette fois ci ce fut Kurt qui posa ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine.

-Mais si tu veux aller mieux tu dois parler au psychologue. Il pourra t'aider Kurt.

-Je n'ai pas envie.

-Mais tu en as besoin. Tu sors dans deux jours si tu t'ouvres Kurt. Sinon tu resteras plus longtemps.

-Et les cours, tu y vas au moins?

-Non, j'ai parlé au principal et vu mes notes il est d'accord pour que je reste près de toi. Et j'ai dû lui dire désolé. Mais les élèves ne sauront pas, ils sauront juste que tu as un problème. Et moi j'ai dit aux Warblers que tu étais à l'hôpital mais qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter.

-Personne d'autre n'est au courant ? C'est déjà assez honteux.

-Souffrir, être mal n'est pas honteux Kurt. Maintenant tu dois tout faire pour aller mieux pour ne pas recommencer. Kurt je ne veux pas te perdre. Etre au téléphone et ne pouvoir rien faire était déjà bien trop dur, entendre que tu perdais peu à peu la vie et ne rien pouvoir faire était atroce.

-Je suis désolé. Comment va Finn? Je me sens mal pour lui, il a tout vu.

-Je ne le vois pas beaucoup. Mais c'est toi le plus important Kurt.

On frappa à la porte et Burt entra. Blaine se leva, embrassa le front de Kurt et sortit de la chambre. Burt s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Comment tu vas, mon garçon ?

-Bien et toi, papa ?

-Tu sais Kurt, tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste, tu es mon fils, mon sang et je t'aime.

-Moi aussi papa, répondit Kurt ému.

-Tu es vraiment comme ta mère. Prêt à tout cacher pour que personne ne s'inquiète, prêt à tout pour les autres, même cacher sa souffrance. Tu lui ressembles tellement. Kurt maintenant toi et moi allons surmonter ça.

Burt prit son fils dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé papa, tellement, pour tout. Dit Kurt en larme.

Burt serra son fils plus fort et ferma les yeux pour éviter de pleurer. Il avait failli perdre son fils, celui ci avait voulu se suicider et lui n'avait rien vu, absolument rien. Il lâcha rapidement Kurt et se dépêcha de partir et éclata en sanglots hors de la chambre. Carole arriva et le prit dans ses bras. Blaine entra de nouveau dans la chambre, il vit Kurt avec un sourire triste.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il pleure n'est ce pas ? Je n'ai réussi qu'à faire souffrir tout le monde. Toi, et mon père. Tu crois que vous pourrez me le pardonner ?

-Kurt on ne t'en veux pas. C'est à nous même qu'on s'en veut, car on n'a rien vu, je pensais que tu allais mieux, je n'ai pas vu les signes qui me montraient que tu allais mal. Je m'en veux tellement car j'aurai pu éviter ta tentative, mais non, j'ai été aveugle.

-Blaine ce n'est pas de ta faute, loin de là. C'est grâce à toi, à ton soutien, à ta présence que je veux aller mieux. Que je vais tout faire pour.

Blaine s'allongea à côté de Kurt, Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine.

-Je suis désolé d'être comme ça Blaine. Tu mérites tellement mieux.

-Il n'y a pas mieux que toi Kurt.

-Tu peux aller chercher le psy.

Blaine fit un grand sourire, il se leva et partit à la recherche du psychologue. Celui-ci entra dans la chambre de Kurt cinq minutes plus tard.

-C'est un choix judicieux Kurt. On va commencer depuis le début. Pourquoi as-tu commencé ?

Kurt lui raconta ses années au collège ou on s'en prenait à lui car il était différent, car il portait des vêtements que peu de garçons portaient. Il savait déjà à cette époque qu'il était différent, qu'il était attiré par les hommes, mais à cause de ses personnes il pensait qu'il n'était pas normal, qu'il était un monstre. Il lui raconta la fois ou ses garçons s'en étaient pris à lui, où ils avaient essayé de le brûler.

-Comment c'est arrivé ?

-Je suis rentré et j'ai vu un cutter, et je l'ai pris, je suis allé dans ma chambre et je me suis coupé.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Je voulais souffrir, je voulais me faire ce que je pensais juste.

-Et qu'à tu ressentis ?

-Je me suis senti bien, c'était bizarre, j'avais mal certes, mais je me sentais bien, je ne pensais à plus rien sauf à cette douleur, j'avais l'impression de me libérer d'un poids. Et en même temps j'avais le contrôle.

-Le contrôle de quoi ?

-A chaque fois que je me coupe j'ai le contrôle, je contrôle ma propre vie, si je coupe pas assez fort je ne me fait pas assez mal, mais si je coupe trop fort je peux mourir. Je contrôle aussi l'intensité de la douleur. Je contrôle enfin quelque chose, et c'est ma propre vie, ça me fait énormément de bien.

-Tu te coupais tout les jours ?

-Non, ça dépend. Il y a des périodes pire que d'autre, et dans les périodes ou je me sens mal je me coupais tout les jours, voir plusieurs fois par jours, et des fois tous les deux jours.

-As tu déjà essayé d'arrêter ?

-Oui, quand Blaine a découvert mon secret, je voulais arrêté pour lui, donc j'essayais de ne plus me couper, au début c'était tous les deux jours, après tous les trois jours. Je voulais vraiment arrêté pour lui. Mais...

-C'est à ce moment que tu as essayé de te suicider.

-Oui.

-Tu te mutiles pour quelle raison ? Donne-moi toutes les raisons.

-La solitude, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être seul, même quand il y a du monde autour de moi j'ai l'impression d'être à part. Personne ne me comprend, personne n'est comme moi. Je suis seul. Et personne ne me voit.

-Tu te sens fier que personne n'ait rien remarqué, n'ait remarqué que tu étais mal ?

-Je pense oui, je suis bon en quelque chose au moins. J'arrivais à tout cacher. J'arrivais à berner les gens, même les plus proche. J'étais fier, fier de moi, d'arriver à quelque chose.

-Et même avec Blaine tu te sentais seul ?

-Non je me sentais bien avec lui, énormément bien, mais quand on se quittait, j'étais au plus mal car je perdais ce sentiment. Je goûtais à ce sentiment pour le perdre après, et ça ne faisait qu'enfoncer la plaie. Je me coupais aussi pour être différent, pour être né différent, pour ne pas être comme tout le monde, pour les insultes que je recevais, les coups, les regards, je le faisais aussi quand je paniquais, quand la pression, le stress était trop grand. Et après pour un rien, c'était devenu une habitude. Et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de le faire car je me sentais tellement bien pendant ces quelques minutes. J'oubliais tout, absolument tout, je ne pensais qu'à cette douleur.

-C'est devenue une addiction. Mais vu que tu veux aller mieux je pense que tu peux y arriver. Ca sera dur et long, mais on peut y arriver. Demain tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Je viendrais chez toi le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi. Et ensuite on pourra réduire nos rencontres, ça dépendra de l'évolution de ton état. Bon on va arrêter ici. Tu as déjà beaucoup fait.

Kurt hocha la tête, une fois le psychologue partit, il s'allongea et fixa le plafond. Jamais il n'avait parlé de tout ça. Il ne savait pas si ça l'avait soulagé ou si ça le gênait que quelqu'un sache tout ça, surement le mélange des deux. Il était vide, fatigué. Il voulait juste aller bien, arrêter de tout ça pour son père, pour Blaine.

* * *

_Note de la bêta-lectrice :_

_Wesh, coucou ! :D_

_Yep, je corrige les fictions de Always On My Head. Dites, si vous trouvez des fautes dans la correction, vous pouvez le dire. Ce serait super. Et ça me permettrait de m'améliorer en tant que bêta... Vous pouvez aussi le faire par MP sur mon compte, MaraudeuuseAlexanne._

_So, goodbye ! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain Kurt arriva chez lui. Il sourit, heureux d'être de nouveau chez lui, d'avoir quitté cette chambre blanche, sans vie, lugubre.

-Bon retour à la maison.

-Merci papa.

-Blaine passera dans une heure, il prend quelques affaires.

-D'accord, je vais dans ma chambre.

Le visage et le corps de Burt se crispèrent. Kurt le remarqua.

-Ca va aller papa.

-Si tu ressens le besoin, enfin que tu as envie... viens me voir.

Kurt sourit à son père et partit dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit. Il prit son portable, le chargea et vit qu'il avait dix appels manqué et vingt-trois messages. Ils vinrent des New Directions et de quelques Warblers pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais il n'y répondit pas, et reposa son téléphone. Quand Blaine entra dans la chambre de Kurt il vit Kurt assis, immobile sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide. Il s'assit à ses côtés ce qui fit sursauter Kurt.

-Tu pensais à quoi?

-Rien.

Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras et celui ci se mit à pleurer. Blaine caressa le dos de Kurt. Une fois les pleurs de Kurt calmer, il prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Ne me laisse pas seul s'il te plait. Car je pense sans cesse et c'est immonde.

-A quoi pensais-tu?

-Ma mort, le plafond s'effondrant, la maison brûlant, moi avec. A la boîte qui se trouve dans la salle de bain. Mais j'ai résisté, mais je n'y arriverai pas à chaque fois.

-Je ne te laisserai pas seul alors.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, enlacé. Le lendemain dans l'après midi, Blaine alla chercher des verres, quand il entra il vit Kurt faire claquer son élastique, mais il arrêta directement quand il vit Blaine. Blaine comprit que Kurt ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, par honte surement. Il posa les verres sur le bureau.

-Kurt tu sais ce qu'on va faire?

-Quoi?

-On va prendre ta boîte.

Blaine se leva, et tendit sa main à Kurt, celui ci prit sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Blaine hésita à entrer car c'est ici qu'il avait failli perdre Kurt, mais quand il vit Kurt le regarder avec incompréhension il se reprit. Il devait être fort pour Kurt. Il sourit à son petit ami et ils entrèrent. Kurt lâcha la main de Blaine et sortit sa boîte. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre et s'assirent sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre, le boîte entre eux. Blaine l'ouvrit.

-Tu dois la jeter maintenant, Kurt. Ca doit faire partie de ton passé.

-Déjà ? Je...

Il regarda Blaine dans les yeux. Il ne devait pas décevoir Blaine pas encore.

-Non tu as raison, dit Kurt.

-C'est bien.

-Je... Non rien.

-Kurt dis ta pensée.

-Je peux en garder une ?

-Je, Kurt non. Je, je ne veux pas venir chez toi, aller dans ta chambre en ayant la peur de te découvrir en sang ou encore sans vie dans ta salle de bain. Et je sais que si tu gardes une lame j'aurai toujours cette peur. Kurt, tu peux le faire.

-D'accord, désolé, dit Kurt en soufflant.

-On va le faire ensemble, on devra même les mettres dans la cheminée.

Kurt déglutit fortement. Blaine posa sa main sur celle de Kurt pour l'aider. Kurt hocha la tête, ils se levèrent. Kurt prit la boîte. Ils allèrent dans le salon. Kurt se mit sur ses genoux en face de la cheminée, Blaine à ses côté.

-Vous faites quoi, les garçons ? Demanda Burt.

-Il brûle son... son matériel on va dire, répondit Blaine.

Kurt n'eut pas entendu la conversation, trop concentré à regarder cette boîte. Boîte qui l'eut accompagné pendant quatre ans. Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt et lui chuchota :

-Si c'est trop dur, on peut le faire plus tard.

-Je ne veux pas te décevoir plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Je dois le faire !

Il ferma les yeux, commença à amené la boîte vers la cheminée mais dès qu'il sentit la chaleur de la cheminée sur sa peau, il ramena la boîte contre lui et baissa la tête.

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé, je veux le faire, pour toi vraiment. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras.

-Kurt ce n'est pas grave, vouloir le faire est déjà un bon début. Et tu ne dois pas tout faire pour moi Kurt. Tu dois le faire pour toi, surtout pour toi.

Kurt regarda Blaine.

-Je suis pathétique, je suis désolé que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi et pas d'un garçon meilleur, plus fort, plus courageux. Un garçon qu'il te faut.

-Je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon fantastique, fort, merveilleux, qui se bat, qui est tellement courageux. Tu n'es pas pathétique Kurt. Tu es un homme vraiment bon, une personne merveilleuse.

Blaine alla pour toucher la joue de Kurt mais celui ci se recula et se leva.

-Je suis surtout loin d'être idiot, alors arrête avec tes mensonges. Je suis une merde, c'est tout. Alors fiche moi la paix avec tes mensonges, avec ton amour.

Burt partit dans la cuisine pour les laisser seuls. Blaine regarda Kurt choqué, il se leva pour lui faire face.

-Je ne mens pas, Kurt. Je suis sincère, je te vois comme ça.

-Alors tu me vois comme tu aimerais que je sois et pas comme je suis.

-Mais non, tu es comme je viens de te décrire, vraiment, Kurt.

Kurt se mit à rire, ce qui surprit Blaine. Blaine ne comprenait pas, Kurt doutait de lui, il lui faisait des reproches. Le psychologue lui avait dit que ça serait dur, alors il devait tenir bon.

-Je ne te mens pas. Tu n'es pas pathétique. Tu es génial, Kurt.

Kurt envoya un regard noir et provocateur à Blaine. Il prit sa boîte et fit tomber le contenu par terre, il prit une lame.

-Je ne suis pas pathétique, bien sûr. Avec cette lame, je me suis coupé je ne sais combien de fois. C'est ma préférée car elle coupe bien et fort, souvent je l'enfonce doucement dans ma peau, tellement doucement que je la sens entrer, je sens chaque mouvement. Oh, et celle-ci, dit-il en prend une autre lame. C'est avec celle-ci que je me suis mutilé quand tu as tout découvert. C'est assez pathétique pour toi ça c'est bon. Tu vas arrêté de te voiler la face et te rendre compte que tu n'as rien à foutre avec moi, avec une personne aussi immonde, conne et horrible comme moi.

Blaine prit la lame des mains de Kurt et la jeta par terre et prit Kurt dans ses bras, celui ci se défendit mais Blaine fit une plus grande pression et garda Kurt dans ses bras. Celui-ci se mit à éclater en sanglot. Et murmura entre ses sanglots "pourquoi tu restes avec moi? Pourquoi?" Blaine lui se mordit fortement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas craquer devant Kurt. Une fois Kurt calmer, il resta dans les bras de Blaine, ayant besoin de sentir l'odeur de Blaine. De savoir qu'il était là, malgré son état, malgré tout. Il se sépara de Blaine au bout de 5minutes. Blaine ramassa les lames et les produits et les remit dans la boîte qu'il posa sur la table base.

-Blaine, je... je suis désolé.

-Kurt, ce n'est rien.

-Les enfants, désolé de vous déranger, mais le psy arrive bientôt. Kurt, va te reposer un peu avant.

Kurt fit un faible sourire et partit dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Blaine lui se laissa tomber sur le canapé et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Burt s'assit à ses côtés.

-Ca va ? Demanda Burt.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

Le psychologue frappa et entra suite à l'invitation de Burt. Burt lui expliqua ce qui vint de se passer.

-Cela risque d'arriver souvent. Il se sentait déjà inférieur à tous, mais pouvait le cacher mais maintenant que tout le monde sache lui a fait perdre le peu de confiance qu'il lui restait. Ce n'est pas rien. Il a gardé un masque pendant quatre ans, le perdre comme ça est dur. Et savoir que tout le monde voit qu'il est vulnérable est très dur. Et plus le manque de se mutiler. Cela arrivera souvent au début, et ça deviendra de moins en moins fréquent. Donc, mon garçon, habitue-toi. Mais surtout reste fort, il a besoin de toi. Et si un jour ça ne va pas, je suis là. Je suis le psychologue de la famille et étant son petit ami, tu fais partie de la famille.

-Merci.

-Je vais aller le voir.

Burt lui indiqua ou se trouvait la chambre et celui-ci partit à la rencontre de Kurt. Une fois le psychologue parti, Blaine rejoignit Kurt dans sa chambre. Quand Kurt vit son petit ami arriver il se leva, se mit en face de lui. Celui-ci le regarda en haussant un sourcils. Kurt sourit amusé. Il posa ses mains sur la nuque de Blaine, rapprocha son corps au sien et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine. Il sentit Blaine sourire. Il caressa les lèvres de Blaine avec sa langue, et quelques secondes après leurs langues dansèrent en rythme, dans une danse endiablée. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Kurt déposa un petit baiser avant de poser sa tête dans le cou de Blaine. Blaine posa sa main vers le bas du dos de Kurt, il fit entrer sa main dans le t-shirt de Kurt, mais ce dernier se recula.

-Pardon.

-Mes cicatrices.

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt. Le soir à table Finn mangea avec eux mais évita le regard de Kurt tout le temps, ne parla pas. Le lendemain Blaine et Kurt furent collés l'un à l'autre sur le canapé regardant la télévision, leurs mains étaient liées. Le soir quand Finn entra du lycée Kurt alla le voir.

-Finn, euh, tu vas bien?

-Oui, oui.

Et il partit dans sa chambre. Kurt regarda ses pieds et se mordit la joue. Blaine arriva derrière lui, colla son torse au dos de Kurt et posa ses mains sur la taille de Kurt et l'embrassa sur la nuque, ce geste fit frissonner Kurt.

-Ca va lui passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'en veut pas.

Finn ne lui en voulait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas voir Kurt sans voir la scène qu'il eut vu, sans voir Kurt se vider de son sang, allongé dans la salle de bain en train de mourir. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait été un mauvais frère, il n'avait pas su prendre soin de son petit frère. Le vendredi, il était à la répétition de la chorale et il était ailleurs comme depuis la tentative de suicide de Kurt. Il cessa tout mouvement quand il vit le genou de Tina saigner. Il courut vite au toilettes et vomit en revoyant la scène de Kurt, inconscient, perdant la vie entouré de sang. Will arriva derrière lui. Finn se rinça la bouche et se tint au lavabo en fermant les yeux.

-Finn tu vas bien ? Ces derniers temps, tu es ailleurs. Dès qu'on parle de Kurt, tu deviens tout blanc et tu as les larmes aux yeux, dès que tu vois du sang, tu vomis. On s'inquiète. On a tous vu que tu n'allais pas bien. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Finn se retourna vers Will et éclata en sanglots. Will prit Finn dans ses bras.

-Je suis là, mon grand. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Finn se reprit en main, mais des larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues.

-C'est Kurt. c'est horrible. Je n'ai pas été un bon frère, je n'ai pas su prendre soin de mon petit frère, je n'ai pas su voir qu'il allait mal. Il... Mon Dieu, je revois cette scène tout le temps. Je rêve de cette scène, et des fois je rêve que j'arrive trop tard et qu'il est déjà mort.

-Finn, de quoi parles-tu ? interrogea Will, inquiet.

-Il a voulu se tuer, il a fait une tentative de suicide.

Il éclata de nouveau en sanglots. C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait, la première fois qu'il pleurait, qu'il lâchait prise.

-Quoi ? Quand ? demanda Monsieur Schue, abasourdi.

-Il y a moins d'une semaine et c'est moi qui l'ai découvert. Je, je n'ai pas su quoi faire alors je suis vite sorti pour vomir et après je suis parti chercher les parents. Et à l'hôpital on a appris qu'il se mutilait depuis quatre ans. C'est mon frère et je suis un horrible frère.

Will ne répondit rien choqué. Lui non plus n'avait rien vu, absolument rien. Il se colla contre le mur.

-Il faut le dire aux autres. Tout le monde commence à s'inquiéter de n'avoir aucune nouvelle. Et peut être que ça pourra l'aider.

-Kurt ? Dit doucement Mercedes.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent surpris vers Mercedes ne l'ayant pas entendu. Elle était la depuis le début et elle n'avait réussi à ne parler que maintenant, trop choquée avant pour dire quoique ce soit. Will prit Mercedes dans ses bras car celle-ci s'était mise à pleurer.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bon que tout le monde sache.

-Il le faut, Finn. On pourra tous l'aider, lui dit Mercedes dévastée.

-Allons le dire à tous et allons chez toi Finn. Il sera là-bas? dit le professeur.

-Oui avec Blaine. Ils arrêtent les cours pendant un mois.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle ou tout le monde les regardaient surpris à cause de leur yeux rouges.

-Les enfants, Kurt a besoin de nous.

-Kurt ? Comment ça ? demanda Rachel.

-Il y a moins d'une semaine, il, Finn prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas se mettre de nouveau à pleurer, a essayé de se tuer.

Plusieurs ouvrirent la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, alors que d'autres criaient des "quoi", "comment", "non". Personne ne comprenait, tout le monde était abasourdi. Ils partirent tous chez Finn. Ils frappèrent et entrèrent directement. Ils virent Kurt allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les jambes de Blaine, et Blaine jouant avec les cheveux de Kurt. Kurt s'assit et les regarda surpris, il se leva et tout le monde le prit dans ses bras, plusieurs pleuraient. Kurt regarda Blaine pour avoir une réponse mais celui-ci haussa les épaules. Ils lâchèrent Kurt, qui se rassit à côté de Blaine.

-Je ne comprend pas, là.

-Kurt, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à personne ? On aurait pu t'aider, lui dit Mercedes.

-On sait, Kurt ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Une tentative de suicide, dit Puck encore sous le choc.

-Lord Tubbington m'avait prévenu que tu allais faire une bêtise. J'aurais dû l'écouter, dit Britanny en fronçant les sourcils.

Kurt les écouta surpris. Il regarda Finn et comprit, il lui envoya un regard noir.

-Désolé Kurt, j'ai craqué.

Blaine poussa un peu Kurt et se mit derrière lui, il colla le dos de Kurt à son torse pour que Kurt ne se sente pas seul. Finn partit chercher de quoi boire.

-Kurt pourquoi n'avoir parlé à personne de tes problèmes ? demanda Mercedes.

Kurt baissa la tête.

-Waaaaaah, je suis encore choquée, avoua Santana.

-On est tes meilleurs amis, Kurt, dit Rachel.

-Les gars, on ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ? dit Blaine.

-On veut comprendre, expliqua Quinn.

-Lui veut oublier. Le plus important et qu'il soit encore parmi nous, donc profitons, affirma Blaine.

-Il a raison, dit Will.

Kurt murmura un merci à Blaine. Et après il commença à jouer avec l'élastique pensant a se mutiler. Blaine fit un sourire triste comprenant. Il embrassa alors la nuque de Kurt qui a pour l'effet que Kurt cesse tout mouvement et ferme les yeux et son corps entier fut pris d'un frisson.

-Vous en êtes où dans les répétitions ? demanda Blaine.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à dix-sept heures, plus personne ne parla des problèmes de Kurt. Mais ils lancèrent tous des regards inquiets à Kurt. Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Kurt encore plus honteux, de se sentir mal et de penser à se cacher et à se faire du mal pour ne plus penser à tous ces sentiments. Il ne pensait qu'à cette lame s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Quand ils partirent, le psychologue arriva. En voyant Kurt faire claquer l'élastique, il comprit directement et ne prit pas la peine de s'isoler pour parler à Kurt.

-Kurt pourquoi penses-tu à ça?

-J'ai... tellement honte. Ils me regardaient tous inquiets, plusieurs ne comprenaient pas. Mercedes avait peur. Je me sens mal et coupable de les rendre comme ça, c'est de ma faute encore. Je veux avoir le contrôle de quelque chose, oublier ces sentiments.

-Tu veux te faire seulement du mal la ou te tuer ?

- Souffrir, énormément car je le mérite.

-Personne ne mérite de souffrir, Kurt.

-Si, moi, c'est à cause de Finn tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ce que je lui ai fait est pire, il a tout vu, ça doit être horrible pour lui. Il doit tellement me haïr, m'en vouloir. Je n'aurai pas dû me rater.

La bouche de Blaine forma un O à cause de la surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à cette phrase.

-Kurt veux-tu de nouveau mourir?

-Non, je ne crois pas, mais tout aurait été plus simple si je ne m'étais pas loupé.

-Blaine, tu vas bien?

-Euh, waaa, oui, fut les seuls mots que Blaine put dire.

-Pardon, murmura Kurt.

Kurt se leva et partit dans la cuisine.

-Ca lui arrive de penser à ça, mais directement après il pense le contraire, tu vas voir.

Kurt revint avec un verre d'eau qu'il donna à Blaine.

-Donc tu aurais voulu ne pas te rater.

-Des fois je me dis que ça aurait été mieux et après je vais être content d'être en vie.

-Et là ?

-Je suis perdu. Je peux aller dormir, je suis fatigué ?

Le psychologue hocha la tête et Kurt partit dans sa chambre. Blaine partit au lycée, alla dans le gymnase et se défoula contre le puching-ball, il tapa dedans de plus en plus fort, à la fin il finit par crier de douleur, de rage aussi. Trois membres des Warblers entrèrent dans la salle et regardèrent Blaine inquiets. Celui-ci retapa un grand coup dans le puching-ball avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

-Mec, ça va ? s'inquiéta Wes.

Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers ses amis.

-Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer.

-Tu étais trop occupé à crier et à taper, plaisanta David.

-On t'as entendu crier on s'est inquiétés, expliqua Nick.

-Désolé.

-Comment va Kurt ? demanda Nick.

-Il tient le coup, je vais le rejoindre là.

-Blaine, on est là si tu as besoin, n'oublie pas, lui précisa Wes.

-Je sais, merci.

Il les salua et retourna chez les Hummel. Il alla dans la chambre de Kurt, et vit que celui-ci bougeait énormément et qu'il faisait quelques grimaces de douleur. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, après il s'allongea à ses côté et le prit dans ses bras et Kurt se calma. Blaine le regarda dormir. Il avait tellement peur, peur que Kurt ne surmonte pas ça, peur de le perdre. Il était tellement fou de Kurt qu'il ne voyait plus sa vie sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, il était trop jeune pour perdre la personne qu'il aimait. Blaine embrassa Kurt dans le cou, Kurt dans son sommeil poussa un soupir d'aise. Blaine sourit. Dieu qu'il trouvait Kurt magnifique, ses yeux bleus si captivants, il aimait tellement se perdre dans son regard, ses fossettes tellement craquantes, sa peau sans imperfections, ses cheveux, toujours impeccables mais il les aimait également quand il était dans tout les sens. Son visage d'ange, d'enfant innocent et tellement craquant, tellement merveilleux. Kurt était la plus belle personne qu'il ait connu, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur. Il s'endormira quelques temps après.

* * *

**Merci à tous de lire cette histoire et aussi merci beaucoup à MaraudeuuseAlexanne pour ses corrections.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en mettant une review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Le samedi, toute la famille (avec Blaine) fit les magasins et le dimanche, ils allèrent au cinéma. Ils faisaient tout pour occuper l'esprit de Kurt. Le dimanche, Blaine dormit chez lui et avait fait promettre à Kurt de l'appeler si ça n'allait pas. Mais le soir, Kurt dormit. Tout simplement, il fit cauchemar sur cauchemar, se réveilla plusieurs fois en sursaut mais n'appella pas Blaine pour ne pas le déranger. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses cauchemars. Il rêvait sans cesse de sa propre mort, mais voyait la réaction de Blaine, il ne ressentait plus le bonheur de se voir mourir, car il voyait la douleur de Blaine. Ou alors il imaginait Blaine se suicidant. Sinon, il revoyait des scènes qu'il avait vécu. Mais le psychologue lui avait pris tous ses somnifères et refusait de lui en donner. Le matin, il se réveilla en sursaut, il prit une douche et partit le plus rapidement possible dans la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans la salle de bain sans penser à se couper, donc il essayait d'y passer le moins de temps possible. Il sourit quand il vit Blaine dans la cuisine. Il embrassa la joue de Blaine.

-Tu vas bien ?

Kurt se contenta de hocher la tête. Il s'assit à table mais ne déjeuna pas, n'en ayant pas l'envie. Kurt ne sourira plus de la journée. Aujourd'hui était une mauvaise journée, il se sentait mal, il se sentait au plus bas, avait l'impression d'être rien. Donc il ne dit rien de la journée, il garda le silence, même avec le psychologue. Blaine avait tout fait pour entendre la voix de Kurt, mais n'y était pas parvenu. Kurt prenait parfois Blaine dans ses bras pour lui montrer son amour, pour s'excuser mais aucun son de sortira de sa bouche pendant toute la journée. Le lendemain, Kurt fut réveillé le premier, il regarda Blaine dormir. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Blaine et déposa des baisers jusqu'à sa mâchoire, après il remonta à ses joues. Il sentit Blaine sourire, il continua de déposer des baisers, sur son nez, sur son front, sur le bord de ses lèvres avant d'atteindre enfin les lèvres de Blaine, celui-ci répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Kurt reposa doucement un petit baiser sur les lèvres rosies de Blaine.

-J'aime énormément ce réveil, tu sais que je vais avoir du mal à m'en passer maintenant ?

-C'est fait exprès pour que tu ne partes pas.

-Je crois que ça va marcher.

-Ouais.

Blaine regarda Kurt et vit que celui ci ne souriait plus et semblait ailleurs. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Kurt reposa ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine, après il se leva et partit se préparer. Blaine fut surpris de voir Kurt sortir de la salle de bain cinq minutes après.

-Tu as fait vite.

-Oui, je n'aime pas vraiment être dans la salle de bain.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre se trouvant idiot d'avoir dit cette phrase. Kurt partit dans le salon. L'après midi quand Blaine voulait prendre la main de Kurt, Kurt le repoussa, il évita tout contact avec Blaine. La conversation de ce matin n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Blaine devait réussir à se passer de Kurt, car il devait avoir une belle vie et pas une vie comme il était en train de vivre par sa faute. Blaine souffrait par sa faute, alors il devait passer à autre chose, trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Blaine lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurt agissait comme ça, pourquoi il le repoussait de la sorte, il ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il sortit de ses pensées quand son téléphone vibra.

-Euh ça te dérange si je vais avec Finn, il vient de m'envoyer un message.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi parce que je suis dépressif, suicidaire et que je me mutile.

-Kurt je...

-Vas y Blaine! Dit Kurt froidement en lui coupant la parole.

Blaine allait redire quelque chose mais Kurt lui envoya un regard noir alors il alla dans la chambre de Finn.

-Désolé je sais que tu préfèrais être avec Kurt.

-Lui pas vraiment.

-Il ne veut pas de toi?

-Depuis ce matin il évite tout contact, il ne me parle presque pas. Pourtant quand il m'a réveillé tout allait bien. Je ne comprends pas. Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

-De Kurt.

Ils se mirent à parler de Kurt. Kurt lui était dans sa chambre, et découpait pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il en avait marre de ne pas se sentir bien quand il était seul, de penser à se couper quand il était seul. Il se sentait mal quand il se retrouvait seul. Et il n'aimait pas ça, car, quand il était avec Blaine, il oubliait cette sensation. Il avait tellement besoin de Blaine que ça l'énervait, il aurait aimé ne pas dépendre de Blaine, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler ça. Quand Blaine n'était pas là, il se sentait seul, mal et perdu. Et il pensait énormément, comme là. Il pensait à Blaine, à son père, à la souffrance qu'il apportait à tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il pensait à quel point il se détestait, à quel point il se dégoutait lui même. Blaine et Finn parlèrent de Kurt, de ce qu'ils ressentaient par rapport à tout cela. Au bout d'un moment ils entendirent du bruit, mais n'y firent pas attention, ils entendirent le nom de Blaine. Blaine se lèva et regarda Finn pour être sur que lui aussi l'avait entendu. La porte se claqua soudainement contre le mur. Ils virent Kurt tenant un ciseau rempli de sang dans une main, et avec l'autre main il appuyait sur sa hanche et sa main était rempli de sang. Kurt était choqué, perdu, énervé et déboussolé. Blaine arriva près de lui, il prit le ciseau de ses mains et le donna à Finn, qui partit avec dans la salle de bain. Blaine posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Kurt et l'autre sur son épaule.

-Je... Je découpais et je suis désolé Blaine. Je... je ne comprends pas.

-Kurt, ce n'est pas grave.

-Si, bien sûr que si.

-Kurt on savait tous que tu allais le refaire, tu l'as fait pendant quatre ans, tu n'allais pas arrêter du jour au lendemain. Tu as tenu longtemps, c'est déjà bien.

Il amena Kurt sur le lit, le fit s'allonger. Kurt se laissa faire, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire. Finn arriva et soigna Kurt, pendant que Blaine lui caressa la joue en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes. Après, Finn partit s'asseoir sur sa chaise et regarda Kurt et Blaine. Blaine fit asseoir Kurt.

-Kurt, tu vas bien ?

Kurt fit un sourire et hocha la tête de bas en haut. Il se leva et se mit en face de Finn.

-Tu peux me frapper si tu veux, je te conseille même de le faire. Vas-y.

Il ferma fort les yeux. Finn le regarda, surpris.

-Pourquoi je te taperais ?

-Car je le mérite. Tu peux le faire, s'il te plait, je sais que tu m'en veux. Allez.

-Kurt je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es tellement épatant, c'est toi qui devrais m'en vouloir d'être aussi idiot. Allez, va te reposer, j'ai appelé ton psy, il va bientôt arriver.

-Va te reposer en attendant, je viens avec toi, lui dit Blaine.

Il hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas. Blaine lui prit la main et ils partirent ensemble dans sa chambre. Kurt resta assis en regardant sa hanche jusqu'à ce que son psychologue arrive. Blaine sortit de la chambre. Mais ne put s'empêcher d'écouter, il devait savoir pourquoi Kurt avait fait ça, pourquoi aujourd'hui.

-Kurt que s'est il passé?

-Je crois que tout est partie suite à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Blaine ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir se passer de mes réveils et j'ai dit que c'était pour qu'il ne parte pas, il m'a dit que ça marchait. Du coup, je me suis éloigné de lui et en début d'après-midi, il est parti avec Finn. Il doit pouvoir se passer de moi car il ne peut pas rester avec une personne comme ça, enfin plutôt à quelque chose comme ça, car je ne peux pas me considérer comme une personne, je ne peux pas me considérer comme quelqu'un, car je ne sais pas ce que je suis, je ne suis rien, voilà : je ne suis rien. Donc je découpais des images pour ne penser à rien, pour m'occuper l'esprit mais je n'ai pas pu résister, je me suis coupé avec le ciseau, je l'ai enfoncé doucement dans ma peau. Ca m'a fait tellement de bien, énormément, j'étais si bien, je me sentais libre mais dès que j'ai arrêté tout à basculé, car après je me suis senti mal, si mal, horrible car j'ai pensé à ce que je venais de faire et surtout à Blaine, à mon père, Finn et Carole. J'allais de nouveau les décevoir, j'allais de nouveau leur montrer à quel point j'étais inférieur à eux, je leur montrais à nouveau que j'étais toujours aussi pathétique. Je voulais enlever ce sentiment et j'ai voulu recommencer mais j'ai pensé à Blaine et je me suis empressé d'aller le voir, et en chemin je me suis rendu compte de ce que je venais de faire. J'étais tellement choqué, bouleversé et en même temps énervé. Il s'est occupé de moi, m'a soigné, a pris soin de moi, m'a réconforté même. Il est tellement parfait, comment peut il se comporter comme ça avec moi avec tout ce que je lui fais subir ? Il est parfait, vraiment, non, en fait, non, ce mot n'est pas assez fort pour lui. Il est... il est Blaine tout simplement, son prénom définit tout de lui. Vous croyez qu'il sort avec moi par pitié ? Ca serait tellement plus simple pour lui, comme ça dès que j'irai mieux il pourra partir, vivre de nouveau, avoir une vraie vie et pas celle qu'il a en ce moment à cause de moi, il pourra se trouver une autre personne qui le mérite et qui est aussi bon que lui. Il le mérite tellement. Peut-être aussi qu'il reste car il a peur que je me suicide.

-Si il part, que feras-tu ? Te suicideras-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi vivrais-je alors qu'il ne serait plus là ? Pourquoi continuerais-je de vivre sans lui ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il reste par dépit, il t'aime vraiment. Peu de couples tiennent quand l'un des deux est au plus mal, à part si le couple est solide et que les personnes s'aiment énormément. Et c'est la dernière option pour vous deux.

-Mais c'est tellement injuste pour lui. Il mérite tellement mieux que moi, il mérite une personne bien, aussi parfaite que lui, et non un raté comme moi. Une merde qui n'est même pas capable d'arrêter de se mutiler, qui n'a tenu qu'une semaine sans se mutiler. Vous pensez qu'ils pourront me pardonner tout ça? Non, bien sûr que non, j'ai tout gâché, j'ai gâché ma vie de famille, leurs vies, leurs souvenirs. Mon père se plonge dans le travail pour ne pas penser qu'il a un fils raté qui est dépressif et qui a voulu se tuer, et quand il est avec moi je vois bien qu'il souffre, qu'il s'inquiète, qu'il fait attention à mes moindres gestes, et ce n'est pas une vie pour lui, surtout avec son coeur, il doit prendre soin de lui, de son coeur et non se faire du souci pour moi. Et Finn me hait, il ne le dira pas, mais il me hait. Je le sais, il n'arrive même pas à me regarder dans les yeux car je lui fais pitié et car il me déteste. Il me hait pour avoir été aussi faible et pour lui avoir laissé cette vision de moi baignant dans le sang. Carole a toujours peur quand j'ai un objet coupant dans les mains, sûrement par peur que je veuille me tuer avec et en plus j'ai terrorisé son fils, j'ai détruit notre famille. Ils ont tous changé envers moi, mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, je le mérite, tout est de ma faute, je le mérite.

-Et Blaine ? A-t-il changé?

-Pas vraiment. Il est plus attentif, attentionné, il fait énormément attention à moi. Il regarde souvent mon comportement, mon visage pour savoir comment je vais, pour essayer de deviner ce que je pense. Il est encore plus protecteur. Quand je ne suis pas bien, il va tout faire pour me faire sourire, rire, pour me faire penser à autre chose. Et il ne va pas me laisser seul, il fait tout pour être le plus souvent avec moi, il me laisse très rarement seul ou sinon pas longtemps. Quand j'ai les yeux dans le vide il vient directement. Il est aussi plus tactile, encore plus qu'avant, déjà qu'avant il l'était beaucoup. (Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire.) On est toujours proches, collés l'un à l'autre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On est toujours en contact, comme nos mains liées, sa main sur ma cuisse, ou il va me caresser le bras, nos jambes collées. Et ça fait tant de bien. Il me fait sentir bien avec ses attentions, avec ses petits contacts, car j'oublie la solitude qui me rongeait, je sais que je ne suis pas seul, que je ne le suis plus, car il est là. Et pour longtemps, je le sais, et c'est tellement rassurant...

-C'est le seul qui te fait sentir ça ?

-Oui, même avec mon père je ne ressens pas ça, car quand Blaine n'est pas à la maison, je sais qu'il y a du monde, mais je me sens quand même seul. Au moins cette tentative de suicide aurait servi. J'essaye de trouver des bons côtés.

-Que tu essayes de trouver des bons côtés montre que tu vas mieux !

-Mais j'ai recommencé.

-Oui, au bout d'une semaine, tu n'as jamais réussi à tenir aussi longtemps avant. Kurt, ta scarification était devenue une addiction, donc c'est dur de s'en séparer. Tenir une semaine sans le faire est déjà beaucoup, Kurt, et je suis sûr que tu aurais pu tenir plus longtemps si Blaine était resté à tes côtés. Je ne le blâme pas, loin de là. Mais je pense que quand il y a du monde près de toi tu n'y penses pas, ou moins, et tu ne pourras pas le faire. Ils surveillent tous tes moindres gestes donc c'est impossible de le faire quand tu n'es pas seul. Bon, je vais te laisser sur ces paroles pour te faire réfléchir.

Le psychologue sortit de la chambre, sourit à Blaine et partit. Blaine entra dans la chambre, il prit Kurt dans ses bras. Leur conversation l'avait ému, énormément, mais l'avait rendu triste également. Mais savoir tout ça lui avait fait du bien.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai tout écouté. Et Kurt, je ne suis pas parfait, loin de là. La personne la plus parfaite, ici, c'est toi, malgré ce que tu te fais subir. Tu es une personne tellement extraordinaire Kurt.

Blaine se détacha de Kurt et s'assit sur les jambes de Kurt, ses cuisses à côté de celle de Kurt. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurt et Kurt les posa sur la taille de Blaine. Blaine embrassa Kurt dans le cou, il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres ou ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, essayant de se faire passer tout l'amour dans ce baiser. A la fin de leur baiser, Blaine colla son front à celui de Kurt.

-Et Finn ne te déteste pas. On en a parlé, il t'adore vraiment. Et il regrette d'avoir été un mauvais frère. Il a juste peur que tu lui en veuilles. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de revoir la scène dans la salle de bain, car il rêve souvent qu'il arrive trop tard. Il tient beaucoup à toi.

Blaine se leva, se mit en face de Kurt et lui tendit la main.

-On va où ?

-Wes m'a envoyé un message, il me supplie de venir l'aider. Ils arrivent pas à trouver les chansons pour les communales, ils ont besoin de nous, ça nous changera un peu d'air.

-D'accord.

Ils entrèrent au lycée main dans la main sachant qu'ici ils ne risquaient rien. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle des répétitions, on les regarda surpris, surpris qu'ils furent ici ou en souriant face à leurs mains liées.

-Les gars on est super content de vous voir, mais que faites vous là ? leur demanda David.

-On a reçu un message de Wes où il demandait de l'aide donc on est venus, répondit Blaine.

-Wes, ils ont besoin de repos, lui dit David.

-Je n'en pouvais plus.

-Ce n'est rien Dave.

-Vous allez bien les gars ? demanda Jeff.

-Oui, répondit le couple.

Blaine s'assit sur un fauteuil. Kurt alla pour s'asseoir ailleurs, mais Blaine lui prit la main et le força à s'assoir sur lui. Kurt rougit en voyant tout le monde sourire. Il s'assit sur une jambe de Blaine et sur les autres jambes posa ses jambes et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine. Il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de Blaine ce qui le fit frisonner. Blaine avait une main dans le dos de Kurt et l'autre sur ses jambes.

-Bon alors quelles sont les chansons ? Questionna Blaine.

Ils parlèrent des chansons. Kurt les regarda, les écouta mais finit par s'endormir.

-Il s'est endormi, prévint Jeff.

-Comment va-t-il ? S'inquiéta Wes.

-Un peu mieux, il fait de son mieux pour s'en sortir.

-On espère qu'il va aller mieux, dit David.

-Je l'espère aussi, souffla Blaine.

-Et toi ? demanda Nick.

-Je tiens bon pour lui. Il a besoin de moi, il a besoin de soutien.

Ils continuèrent de parler, prenant les nouvelles de chacun. Vers dix-huit heures trente, Blaine caressa la joue de Kurt.

-Kurt, il faut y aller, ton père va s'inquiéter.

-Mmmmmhhh.

Il se leva, quand Blaine se leva, il se colla à lui, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et tint le t-shirt de Blaine et avec l'autre main il se frotta les yeux. Blaine mit son bras dans le dos de Kurt et sa main tint sa taille.

-Tu as bien dormi? Demanda Blaine, Kurt hocha la tête pour répondre. Pas de cauchemar?

-Pas cette fois, murmura Kurt.

-Content de vous avoir revus, les gars, dit Jeff en souriant.

-Désolé et merci, s'exclama Kurt.

-Ce n'est rien, à bientôt, leur dit Wes.

Blaine raccompagna Kurt chez lui et après Blaine alla chez lui, ses parents lui avaient demandé de rentrer. Quand Kurt arriva, Burt le prit dans ses bras.

-Finn m'a dit.

-Je suis dé...

-Je suis fier de toi, le coupa Burt.

-De.. Pardon ?

-Oui tellement. On pensait tous que tu allais craquer avant. Mais Kurt, ça fait une semaine, plus d'une semaine, c'est super. C'est un début prometteur. On est tous fiers de toi, des efforts que tu fais.

Kurt sourit, heureux de savoir que son père n'était pas déçu, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il passa la soirée à regarder la télévision avec son père et Carole. Mais il se sentait à part, il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Il fit tout son possible pour se concentrer sur le film car son esprit ne pensait qu'à se mutiler, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Le matin, il partit directement dans le salon. Il sourit quand il y vit Blaine.

-Hey, tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda Blaine.

-Pas trop. Il est quelle heure ?

-Onze heures. Tu n'es pas lavé ?

-Je, euh... Ouais.

-Kurt qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Bah, je, euh...

-Kurt, respire. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne va pas te juger.

Blaine se mit en face de Kurt, lui prit les deux mains et il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son petit ami.

-Vas-y !

-Tu peux aller vérifier la salle de bain avant ?

-Vérifier la salle de bain ?

-Qu'il - enfin, qu'il n'y ait rien qui coupe. Je, enfin, j'ai mal dormi car j'y pensais tout le temps. Et, hum, vu qu'hier je l'ai refait c'est encore frais dans mon esprit. Et si je vois des choses coupantes je vais être... enfin, tenté, expliqua Kurt en rougissant.

Finn cacha discrètement son couteau sous sa serviette.

-Bien sûr, Kurt. Et merci de le dire.

Blaine embrassa la joue de Kurt et partit dans la salle de bain tout ce qu'il voyait qui puisse couper, même les petites choses, comme pinces à épiler et autres, il le prit. Il revint dans la cuisine.

-C'est fait. Ton père est déjà parti ?

-A l'instant. Merci Blaine.

Kurt sourit à Blaine et partit se laver.

-Une dure journée à mon avis, dit Blaine tristement.

-Je pense. Tu vas en cours cet après-midi, du coup ?

-Non, mon père a appelé pour lui expliquer donc il me couvre auprès de Figgins. On se fait l'après-midi dont on avait parlé la dernière fois ?

-Il sera ravi.

Kurt arriva quelques minutes après, les cheveux encore mouillés, portant un jean noir et un pull rouge. Blaine le trouvait tellement beau.

-Kurt ça te dirait d'aller au centre commercial ? lui proposa Finn en souriant.

-Je... Avec pleins de gens, je... je ne sais pas. Tu veux y aller avec moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Car tu es mon frère et ça sera cool de faire une sortie tous les trois !

-Euh, je ne sais pas.

-J'ai besoin d'une tenue pour une sortie avec Rachel et Kurt on sait tous que tu es l'homme de la situation pour ça.

-Tu n'as pas peur que ça fasse trop gay ?

-La dernière fois que tu m'as habillé, la moitié des filles du lycée m'ont sauté dessus.

Ils se mirent tout les trois à rire, mais celui de Kurt était faux. Il avait peur, peur de voir le regard dégoûté des passants. Il ne voulait pas y aller, mais il le devait pour Finn. Kurt hocha la tête positivement. Finn sourit, heureux. L'après-midi, ils furent au centre commercial. Kurt marcha la tête baissée. Finn le regarda tristement, il se demanda où était passé le Kurt qui marchait la tête haute, qui souriait à ceux qui le dévisageait, qui surjouait le gay face aux gens qui le critiquait. Là, il marchait tête baissée, quand il entendait une critique il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue. Quand Blaine était trop près de lui, il se décalait. Mais sinon ils s'amusaient bien. Finn ne se plaignit pas de trop marcher et de devoir essayer, il se prit au jeu voyant que Kurt avait un petit sourire et pensait à autre chose. Blaine et Kurt s'amusèrent à faire essayer des choses horrible à Finn, ce qui les faisaient rire car Finn lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Mais Finn, ces couleurs ne vont pas ensemble. Et ces vêtements ne te vont pas, lui dit Kurt.

-Mon dieu, Finn, mais là, tu as un sérieux problème ! Tu dois faire quelque chose, rit Blaine.

-J'y connais rien, moi.

-On a remarqué. Essaye ça, dit Kurt en lui tendant un vêtement.

-C'est encore des conneries ?

-Pas cette fois, le rassura Blaine.

Finn entra de nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage.

-La dernière fois qu'on était ici tu riais presque en regardant le plafond, pourquoi ? demanda Blaine.

-Je... Tu n'aimerais pas savoir.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit, ça, aussi. Kurt ?

-J'avais imaginé que les lumières me tombaient dessus et après le plafond. Donc ma mort.

-Et ça te faisait rire ?

-Imaginer ma mort était l'un des trucs qui me faisaient sourire et rire.

-Alors ? demanda Finn en ouvrant les rideaux.

-C'est cette tenue !

-Absolument, dit Blaine.

-Je prends ça alors.

Finn se changea, et prit les vêtements que Kurt avait choisis. Dans la galerie marchande, à un moment, un garçon et sa copine passèrent près d'eux en riant.

-Putain, mais comment il fait pour vivre en faisant aussi pédé, c'est pas humain ! Les mecs comme ça, on devrait les enfermer, se moqua l'inconnu.

Kurt se mordit fort la joue, fermant fort les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, et commença à se gratter un bras, Blaine l'arrêta en lui prenant la main. Finn arrêta de marcher et regarda méchamment le mec.

-Excuse-moi, mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu insultes mon frère là.

-Oh, comme c'est mignon, il défend la petite tapette.

-Tu sais que les pires homophobes comme toi sont souvent des gays refoulés ? Donc je serais toi, je fermerais ma gueule et je commencerais à me demander pourquoi ma meuf ne me fait pas d'effet. Alors assume-toi ou ferme-la quand tu vois des gens qui sont honnêtes envers eux-mêmes. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une vie de merde, que tu dois t'en prendre aux gens de cette façon. Oh, c'est ta seule façon de te sentir bien dans ta peau tellement tu es minable ? Très bien. Mais si tu refais une remarque sur mon frère ou sur des gays, tu entendras parler de moi et crois-moi tout tes potes seront au courant de qui tu es en vrai. Donc maintenant, tu dégages.

Le mec partit en vitesse avec sa copine qui lui demandait pourquoi il ne répondait rien.

-Je... Tu n'aurais pas dû, lui dit Kurt avec un petit sourire.

-Bien sûr que si, ce mec ne te connaît pas et t'insulte, comme ça.

-Merci, le remercia Kurt avec un sourire.

-On te touche pas à mon petit frère.

-Finn, tu m'impressionnes, ton gaydar est de plus en plus performant ! s'exclama Blaine en souriant.

-Mon quoi ?

-Ta capacité à voir qui est gay ou pas.

-C'est vrai ? Oh, c'est cool.

-Je suis impressionné, dit Blaine.

-On l'est tous.

-Pour fêter ça, je vous offre un verre.

Après avoir bu un verre, ils retournèrent à la maison des Hummel. Le jour suivant, tous s'était bien passé. Blaine faisait son possible pour que Kurt ne pense à rien, ils écoutèrent de la musique, s'amusèrent à danser, regardèrent des films, firent la cuisine.


	7. Chapter 7

Le mercredi Finn arriva l'après-midi avec les New Directions, chacun prit Kurt dans ses bras. Blaine garda la main de Kurt dans la sienne pour lui donner du courage, pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Ils parlèrent tous ensemble, mais Kurt ne put s'empêcher de faire claquer son élastique, pensant à se mutiler, à se faire souffrir à cause des regards que ses amis lui lançaient, à cause de la gêne qu'il leur causait et il fixait aussi sa boîte qui était sur le bord de la cheminée. Blaine fit semblant de rien, mais ça lui faisait tellement mal, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider la personne qu'il aimait. Au bout d'une heure et demie, Kurt partit rapidement dans la cuisine, Blaine arriva peu de temps après.

-Kurt ça va ne pas ?

-Je ne peux pas rester là-bas, c'est trop dur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais putain, tu as vu leurs regards, ils ont tous pitié de moi ! Leur façon de me regarder est insoutenable. Je n'en peux plus. Ils me regardent comme ci j'étais une bête de foire. Tous ça parce que je suis dépressif, suicidaire et que je me mutile.

-Kurt, arrête avec ces termes.

-Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ces termes ? Pourtant c'est ce qui me décrit le mieux, c'est la vérité. Tu n'aimes pas les entendre car ça te prouve que je suis un moins que rien, que tu es mieux que moi. Que tout le monde vaut mieux que moi. Que tu mérites mieux. Alors désolé, mais c'est la vérité : je ne suis qu'un putain de dépressif qui a voulu se suicider. Si seulement je ne m'étais pas loupé... Je serais enfin en paix, je ne vivrais pas tout ça. Et tout le monde serait tellement mieux, dit Kurt sèchement.

Blaine ouvrit la bouche, choqué, mais rien ne sortit, aucun son ne passa sa bouche. Il serra fort ses poings pour ne pas pleurer. Dans le salon, plus personne ne parla, ayant tout entendu.

-Tu aurais voulu ne pas te rater ? lui demanda Blaine, la voix tremblante.

-Oh, ne fait pas celui qui est surpris, tout le monde pense ça. Dans le salon, ils espèrent tous ça. "Oh, cool, le stéréotype gay est enfin mort !" Ils seraient enfin débarrassés de moi, de mon homosexualité. Finn n'aurait plus à se sentir mal d'avoir un frère gay. Et toi, oui, toi, tu as dû y penser aussi. Tu as dû penser que tu serais mieux sans moi. Que tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre tout ça. Tu as du tellement espérer que je ne me loupe pas, pour être enfin libre, pour pouvoir refaire ta vie sans m'avoir dans tes pattes.

-Je n'y ai jamais pensé.

-Mais bien sûr. Tout le monde est déçu que je me sois raté. Moi le premier. Tout aurait été plus simple si j'étais mort. Mais tu vois, même ça, je ne suis pas capable de le faire, même ça, je n'y suis pas arrivé. Pathétique, je suis tellement pathétique. Je n'arrive même pas à contrôler ma vie, ma mort. Et ne pense même pas à appeler ce putain de psychologue sinon je te jure que je te le ferai regretter.

Blaine alla pour toucher Kurt, mais Kurt le repoussa et partit vite dehors. Blaine se colla contre un mur et se laissa tomber et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Finn arriva dans la cuisine et s'assit à côté de Blaine.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû les amener.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Ca doit tellement être dur pour toi. L'entendre dire tout ça. Moi ça m'a fait mal bien sur, mais toi, je n'imagine même pas.

Blaine éclata en sanglots. Bien sûr que c'était dur, il en souffrait, tout ces mots le détruisaient, il avait si mal, se sentait atrocement mal. Comment Kurt pouvait-il penser ça ? Comment pouvait-il le dire ? Les New Directions arrivèrent.

-On est désolés Blaine, c'est de notre faute. On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder, s'excusa Mercedes.

-On a eu une idée. On peut faire un concert pour Kurt, chacun lui chante une chanson. Enfin pas chacun obligatoirement, dit Quinn.

-Et on fini le concert avec toi, Blaine, finit par dire Puck.

-C'est un excellente idée, dit Finn en souriant.

-Tu devrais aller le chercher, lui dit Rachel en regardant la porte.

-Merci, les gars.

Il se leva, commença à partir, mais Mercedes le retint, essuya ses larmes et lui sourit pour lui dire qu'il pouvait partir, il la remercia et partit en courant.

-On ne devrait plus venir tous ensemble, c'est trop dur pour lui. Par deux ou trois, mais pas tous ensemble, dit Mercedes.

-Oui, tu as raison, dit Quinn.

-Trouvons les chansons, conseilla Rachel.

-C'est parti, s'exclama Finn.

Ils repartirent tous dans le salon à la recherche de plusieurs titres. Blaine, lui, était à la recherche de Kurt. Il courait partout à sa recherche, il était totalement paniqué. Il trouva Kurt dans un parc, le t-shirt rempli de sang. Il prit Kurt dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Kurt se mit également à pleurer.

-Kurt qu'as-tu fait ?

-Je suis désolé Blaine, pour tout, absolument tout.

-Je sais Kurt, je sais.

Blaine se sépara de Kurt, leva le t-shirt et vit que Kurt s'était gratté jusqu'au sang.

-On rentre pour soigner tout ça ?

Kurt hocha la tête. Blaine se leva et tendit sa main à Kurt. Ils entrèrent, Kurt s'allongea sur son lit et Blaine désinfecta ses blessures avec douceur. Après, il s'allongea au côtés de Kurt.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai déjà pensé que j'étais déçu que tu te loupes ? Que je pensais être mieux sans toi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors tu te trompes. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux que tu te sois loupé. Kurt, jamais je n'aurais pu m'en remettre si tu avais réussi. J'ai besoin de toi, vraiment. Oui, ce qu'on traverse en ce moment est dur, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer de place, je ne voudrais être ailleurs. Ma place est ici, près de toi. Et je te suivrai partout ou tu iras car, Kurt, tu es tout pour moi. Kurt, je t'aime.

Kurt regarda Blaine, surpris.

-Je... je t'aime aussi.

Blaine posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt et les enleva directement après.

-Alors je t'en prie, ne pense plus ça, ne pense plus que je peux trouver mieux que toi, que je veux être libre ou autres conneries car pour moi il n'y a pas mieux que toi.

Cette fois ce fut Kurt qui embrassa Blaine.

-Je peux faire quelque chose?

-Oui.

Blaine enleva le t-shirt de Kurt, celui-ci devint tout rouge. Blaine effleura toutes les cicatrices avec le bout de ses doigts. Le corps de Kurt fut prit de plusieurs frissons suite aux caresses de Blaine. Il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Blaine continua de toucher aux cicatrices de Kurt, elle était si nombreuses. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que Finn vienne les chercher.

-Oh... je... désolé. Je... j'aurais dû... euh, frapper, dit Finn en bégayant, gêné.

Il partit rapidement, Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Kurt remit son t-shirt et ils allèrent dans le salon ou le dîner fut servi. Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, les deux amoureux furent dans la chambre du châtain.

-Et si on chantait ? Tu ne chantes plus en ce moment. Ne prive pas le monde de ta magnifique voix. Allez, Kurt. Chanter fait tellement de bien. On chante ensemble. J'ai la chanson parfaite.

Kurt répondit positivement sachant que Blaine ne lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit oui. Blaine mit la musique. Kurt reconnut Perfect de Pink, il regarda Blaine qui lui sourit et le pointa du doigt, alors Kurt se mit à chanter. Blaine le rejoignit au refrain. Après Blaine se mit à rapper ce qui surpris Kurt, qui ne savait pas que Blaine savait rapper. A la fin de la chanson, Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras.

-Je crois que ça va être notre chanson.

-Je pense aussi. Tu étais vraiment... attirant... sexy quand tu rappais.

Blaine rougit, ce qui fit sourire Kurt. Kurt posa délicatement une de ses mains sur une joue de Blaine, il la caressa avec son pouce et il rapprocha son visage de celui de Blaine, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Kurt sentit la langue de Blaine sur sa lèvre inférieure, il laissa la langue de Blaine explorer sa bouche, caresser sa langue. Leur baiser devint endiablé. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et s'embrassèrent de nouveau après. Chacun sentit le sourire de l'autre. Kurt se sépara sentant le température de son corps monter et celle de Blaine aussi. Les deux furent tout rouges mais sourirent.

-Aujourd'hui est une bonne journée grâce à toi. Merci Blaine, sans toi, je n'arriverais pas à tenir.

-Oh si, car tu es si fort, Kurt. Tu m'impressionnes tellement.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Les gars nous ont photocopiés les cours et les devoirs, je sais que c'est pas super, mais sinon on va avoir beaucoup de retard.

-C'est parti alors.

Ils partirent dans le salon où il firent leurs devoirs ensemble sur la table. Dès qu'un ne comprenait pas, il demandait à l'autre de l'aider, ils s'entraidaient, s'expliquaient... . Burt entra et sourit face à la vue des deux garçons travaillant. Kurt expliqua le français à Blaine. Burt alla dans la cuisine, embrassa sa femme et salua Finn qui observaient les deux garçons depuis plusieurs minutes. Le jeudi, le psychologue vint vu que la veille, il n'avait pas vu Kurt car celui-ci était parti. Ils parlèrent pendant une heure, après Finn vint voir Kurt car Blaine n'avait pas pu venir.

-Kurt, ça te dit de m'apprendre à faire la cuisine ?

-Finn, tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ?

-Kurt, je... je veux passer du temps avec toi. J'ai compris qu'on passait peu de temps ensemble et je veux changer ça. Au début, je voulais te proposer une partie de jeu vidéo, mais je me suis dit que tu n'allais pas aimer. Et Rachel m'a engueulé en disant que c'était une idée stupide car toi tu avais conscience que ces jeux étaient débiles.

Kurt se mit à rire et accepta. Kurt apprit à Finn à faire des gâteaux et ils préparèrent le dîner ensemble. Kut n'arrêta pas de râler et de rire en même temps quand Finn se trompait ou faisait mal quelque chose. Le matin du vendredi, Kurt dormait. Blaine arriva, se mit à quatre pattes au dessus du corps de Kurt et il embrassa Kurt dans le cou. Kurt poussa un léger soupir de bien-être et sourit. Blaine continua d'embrasser le cou de Kurt et après aspira la peau de Kurt et la mordilla ensuite. Kurt le poussa doucement. Blaine lui fit un grand sourire.

-Idiot, je vais être marqué maintenant.

-Comme ça si tu te sens seul, il te suffira de regarder ton cou pour savoir que non.

Kurt se mit sur le côté pour faire face à Blaine et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine.

-Vers 19heures, on va à Mckinley !

Kurt ne bougea plus, seuls ses yeux bougeaient. Blaine vit que Kurt paniquait.

-Tout va bien se passer.

-Ouais, dit Kurt en souriant.

Kurt se leva et partit se préparer. Blaine leva la tête et soupira. Cette journée allait être dure, il n'aurai pas du lui dire ça dès le matin, car maintenant Kurt allait avoir plein de souvenirs et allait se sentir mal. Kurt sortit de la salle de bain et partit dans le salon. Blaine le suivit, mais Kurt ne lui adressa pas une seule parole, un seul regard, une fois dans la salon, il se contenta d'allumer la télévision. Blaine partit voir Burt.

-Il se passe quoi ? s'inquiéta Burt.

- Je lui ai dit qu'on allait à McKinley ce soir. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire. Il ne parle plus depuis que je lui ai dit.

- Tu aurais dû attendre.

-Je sais.

Burt posa sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine. Et ils se retournèrent tout les deux vers Kurt. Kurt qui avait les yeux dans le vide, il avait peur, peur de mettre les pieds dans ce lycée, de voir ces brutes, Karofsky. Plein de souvenirs lui revinrent en tête et ça lui faisait mal, il se revoyait propulsé contre les casiers, jeté dans les bennes à ordures, il revoyait Karofsky en train de l'embrasser, il entendait les insultes qu'on lui avait dit, la menace de mort de Karofsky. Il avait peur, il ne pouvait pas y aller, il ne voulait pas. Des larmes se mettaient à couler, il les essuya et fixa sa boîte. Il aurait aimé être dans sa chambre avec cette boîte, ou prendre des somnifères et dormir au moins jusqu'à demain. Blaine arriva à ses côté et lui essuya ses larmes.

-Je serai là, Kurt, tu ne seras pas seul.

-Bien sûr que si, je serai seul avec mes souvenirs, tu ne pourras pas m'aider à ne pas m'en souvenir car c'est impossible. Je ne veux pas y aller, Blaine.

-Ca peut t'aider, Kurt.

-Comment peux tu savoir ce qui va m'aider ? Tu te prends pour mon psy, maintenant ! Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien, d'accord ? lui dit Kurt sur un ton froid.

Kurt se leva et envoya un regard noir à Blaine.

-Je...

-Tu devrais partir, le coupa Kurt.

-Kurt !

-J'ai dit que tu devrais partir, car ta présence m'énerve et j'ai envie d'être seul !

- Ce n'est pas bon d'être seul.

-Et être avec toi qui me donne des conseils est encore pire. Donc je préfère penser à me mutiler que t'écouter me dire ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas, ou t'entendre dire que tu sais, que tu comprends.

- Mais je comprends, Kurt.

- Oui parce que tu es gay aussi et que tu avais vécu des choses similaires, mais tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu, d'accord ? Tu ne sais absolument rien. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas, sinon tu me forcerais pas à y mettre les pieds. Donc, au revoir.

-S...

-Dégage ! cria Kurt en lui coupant la parole.

Kurt lui envoya un regard tellement noir, haineux que Blaine partit les larmes aux yeux. Burt allait dire quelque chose à Kurt mais celui-ci lui envoya le même regard et il partit dans sa chambre où il s'effondra au sol et se mit à crier. Burt se boucha les oreilles ne pouvant pas écouter ce cri de souffrance, de douleur. Kurt passa sa journée dans le noir, allongé au sol se mordant, se griffant, donnant des coups de poings sur le sol, se coupant les jambes avec des bouts de verre qui provenait d'un verre qu'il avait cassé ou fermant les yeux très fort, jusqu'à s'en faire mal pour ne pas voir les images de son passé, du lycée. Vers dix-huit heures trente, Finn frappa à la porte. Quand il entra, il vit Kurt endormi par terre, il vit sa main en sang, du sang autour de la bouche, ses jambes dénudés remplis de coupures. Il sourit tristement, il avait recommencé. Il secoua doucement Kurt. Kurt ouvrit les yeux et s'assit. Finn alla dans la salle de bain et prit ce qu'il fallait pour soigner Kurt.

-Tu t'es fait mal autre part ?

Kurt souleva son t-shirt pour montrer des anciennes cicatrices couvertes de sang, Finn comprit que Kurt avait gratté pour pouvoir se faire mal. Finn nettoya les jambes de Kurt et sa taille. Kurt se leva avec l'aide de Finn, prit un pantalon propre et le mit.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas y aller, mais normalement, ça devait être une surprise. On fait un concert pour toi, au lycée. En ton honneur. Burt m'a dit que tu avais peur, je comprends. Enfin non, je ne comprend pas, mais, euh, voilà.

Finn se gratta la nuque, ce qui montra sa gêne, il ne savait pas quoi dire, quel mot employer.

-Kurt, viens, s'il te plait.

Kurt hocha la tête sans conviction, il ne voulait toujours pas y aller mais sachant tout ce qu'il faisait subir à Finn, il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui. Mais il ne dira pas un mot, même dans la voiture, même quand Finn, ou Burt et encore Carole lui poseraient des questions. Ils arrivèrent au lycée. Les mains, les jambes, tout le corps de Kurt tremblait, il avait mal au ventre et avait envie de vomir, mais il continua d'avancer derrière ses parents, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il s'assit à côté de ses parents. Il n'y avait qu'eux et les Warblers dans la salle. Il leur fit un signe de la main mais encore aucun sourire. Il n'y arrivait pas, ce lieu était trop douloureux pour sourire, ce lieu était bien trop rempli de douloureux souvenirs pour sourire. Les New Directions montèrent sur scène. Mercedes prit le micro.

-Kurt, ce concert est pour toi. Pour te montrer qu'on t'aime énormément, qu'on tient à toi et qu'on sera toujours là. On ne comprend pas ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as ressenti, ni les raisons qui t'ont poussé à faire ça, mais sache qu'on ne t'en veut pas et qu'on a pas pitié de toi. Nous sommes juste inquiets pour notre ami, notre meilleur ami. Tu es comme mon frère, Kurt.

Mercedes lui envoya un baiser, Kurt lui fit un faible sourire. Une musique se fit entendre et ils se mirent tous à chanter la chanson Fix You. Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux et les remercia dans un murmure. Ensuite; seule Rachel resta sur scène et elle se mit à chanter Cry. A la fin, elle et Kurt furent en larmes.

-Kurt, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là, mais ça va changer. Tu étais mon principal rival dans cette chorale grâce à ta voix si magnifique, si particulière, mais tu étais aussi mon ami, un de mes meilleurs amis et je n'ai pas su prendre soin de toi, je suis désolée.

Elle partit de sur scène et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Finn. Mercedes, Tina, Santana et Britanny montèrent sur scène et elles se mirent à chanter Shake It Out. Ensuite, Finn arriva sur scène quand les filles finirent leur chanson.

-Je... je ne suis pas doué en paroles, tout le monde le sait. Donc je pense que cette chanson va tout te dire.

Finn se mit à chanter I'll Stand By You. A la fin, Finn partit de la scène et prit Kurt dans ses bras, car celui-ci était en pleurs.

-Merci Finn, merci.

Finn se mit également à pleurer car c'était les premiers mots de Kurt depuis le début de la journée.

-Tu es mon frère, Kurt, mon petit frère et je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

Il lâcha Kurt, essuya ses larmes et remonta sur scène, tous les New Directions le rejoignirent et ils se mirent à chanter Keep Holding On. Kurt se leva et les applaudit.

-Ce n'est pas fini beau gosse, reste ici, le meilleur est à venir, lui dit Mercedes.

Il se rassit, et les New Directions partirent aussi s'assoir, alors Kurt regarda la scène intrigué, intrigué de savoir qui allait chanter, car ils tous était assis. Une musique commença et Blaine apparut sur scène, plus beau que jamais. Il se mit à chanter une chanson inconnue dont le titre était Not Alone. Kurt fut une nouvelle fois en larmes. Cette chanson était si belle et la façon dont Blaine l'avait chantée était bouleversante. A la fin, Blaine se retrouva en face de Kurt, qui s'était levé dès qu'il avait vu Blaine approcher. Kurt prit Blaine dans ses bras à la dernière note et lui chuchota :

-Je suis désolé, encore une fois. Vraiment. Et merci, merci Blaine.

-Je t'aime, Kurt, tu le sais, énormément, lui dit Blaine en pleurant.

-Je sais et je t'aime aussi.

Blaine prit le visage de Kurt et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur le si beau visage de son Ange. Et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Ils se séparèrent en riant quand ils entendirent les applaudissements et les sifflements de leurs amis. Kurt se sépara de Blaine et se dirigea vers ses amis qui le prirent tous dans leurs bras, un par un. Il les remercia à chaque fois. Après, les Warblers les rejoignirent. Ils restèrent jusqu'à minuit tous ensemble. Ensuite, chacun retourna chez eux, à part Blaine qui resta dormir avec Kurt. Ils étaient enlacés dans le lit.

-Merci, Blaine. Merci de me pardonner à chaque fois, de me pardonner les affreuses paroles que je te dis, les phrases si blessantes.

-Kurt, le psychologue m'avait prévenu que ça serait dur, il m'a même dit que si je voulais partir je devais le faire dès l'hôpital, mais je suis resté, Kurt, car je suis prêt à tout affronter pour toi, à entendre les pires horreurs quand tu es dans un mauvais jour, je suis prêt à tout pour te voir de nouveau heureux.

-Tu es vraiment parfait, Blaine. Je...

-Ne doute pas de toi, pas ce soir.

-Bonne nuit Blaine, merci.

Kurt déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine, se mit dos à lui, collant son dos au torse du bouclé. Blaine entoura la taille de Kurt avec son bras. Il lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts.


	8. Chapter 8

Dans la nuit, Kurt se réveilla en sursaut. Il se mit face à Blaine et caressa sa joue, vit que celui-ci ne se réveillait pas et donc, il le secoua un peu.

-Blaine ! Blaine ! dit Kurt sur un ton effrayé.

Blaine ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Mmmmhh quoi ?

-Tu peux... tu peux m'embrasser ?

-Je... je ne comprends pas.

-Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait. J'ai... j'ai cette image en tête. J'ai... besoin qu'elle parte, alors s'il te plait... embrasse-moi.

Blaine fixa Kurt, mais n'y voyait rien, une fois que ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité, il vit Kurt les larmes aux yeux, son visage paniqué. Il s'approcha de Kurt, colla son corps à celui de Kurt et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt. Il commença à se séparer de ses lèvres, mais Kurt reposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit la langue de Kurt contre ses lèvres, leurs langues se cherchèrent, dansèrent ensemble. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Merci.

-Kurt, explique-moi. Qu'avais-tu en tête ? As-tu fait un cauchemar ?

-Cauchemar. J'ai revu cette scène encore, c'était... c'était horrible. J'avais l'impression de ressentir ses ... mon dieu... contre les miennes. Je... Mais grâce à toi cette impression est partie, merci.

-De ressentir quoi ?

-Je veux juste oublier. Être allé au lycée aujourd'hui m'a déjà rappelé cette scène, et l'avoir rêvée a empiré. Je veux juste oublier.

-Kurt, je dois savoir pourquoi tu étais aussi paniqué.

-Les souvenirs ont refait surface et puis c'est toujours les cauchemars. Le lycée m'a rappelé tout ce que j'ai vécu.

-Kurt !

-Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit d'aller affronter Karofsky ? Je l'ai fait.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

-Car ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça aurait dû. C'était... horrible, j'aurais préféré me faire battre à mort. Je... il...

-Kurt, calme-toi, respire doucement.

Kurt respira doucement et essaya de se calmer. Il ne cessait de voir cette scène, de revoir ce porc.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever le gay qu'il y avait en moi comme je ne pouvais pas enlever l'imbécile en lui, et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait me taper, ça n'y changerait absolument rien. J'aurais préféré qu'il me tape. J'aurais tellement préféré.

Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, Blaine le vit, car ses épaules tremblèrent. Alors il posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Kurt et la caressa.

-Il... à la place, il m'a embrassé. Il, il avala difficilement sa salive, il a volé mon premier baiser.

Blaine cessa ses caresses et se mordit la lèvre. C'était arrivé par sa faute, c'était lui qui avait dit à Kurt de le confronter. S'il n'avait rien dit, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Il avait embrassé son Kurt. Il avait rendu son premier baiser horrible, dégoûtant, sali. Son premier baiser était non voulu et il avait été embrassé par la personne qui s'en prenait à lui, qui le faisait souffrir.

-Oh, Kurt, je suis désolé. Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Il...

Il respira de plus en plus fort, sa respiration devint saccagée. Blaine se remit à lui caresser la joue.

-Il a menacé de me tuer si j'en parlais.

-Il a... Kurt, je... waaaaa, fut les seuls mots de Blaine, incapable de dire autre chose.

Blaine ferma fort les yeux et se mordit fort la lèvre. Kurt avait vécu tant de choses, trop de choses. Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer silencieusement alors que Kurt éclatait en sanglots. Blaine ne dit plus rien, car si il parlait, il éclaterait lui aussi en sanglots. S'il voyait ce Karofsky, il lui referait le portrait. Il avait gâché le premier baiser de Kurt. Kurt qui était un grand romantique, voler son premier baiser était immonde, surtout qu'il l'avait persécuter pendant des mois et lui il lui vola son premier baiser, l'eut forcé. S'il voyait ce garçon, il l'abaisserait pour lui faire ressentir ce que Kurt avait du ressentir. Comment Kurt eût-il pu tout garder pour lui ? Et cette menace de mort, il avait du être tellement terrifié, continuer à aller en cours, à le voir tout les jours avec cette peur... Kurt était tellement courageux, si fort. Il comprenait tellement mieux pourquoi Kurt se faisait souffrir, pourquoi il allait aussi mal. Blaine murmura les paroles de Perfect de Pink pour réconforter et endormir Kurt, ce qui marcha car celui-ci s'endormit vers la moitié de la chanson. Blaine n'arrivait pas à dormir, il ne cessait de penser à ce Karofsky embrassant Kurt, et la peur que Kurt suite à ce baiser et à cette menace de mort. Le matin, Finn entra dans la chambre, il vit que Blaine ne dormait pas.

-Il est onze heures, mec.

-Merci.

Il lui fit un petit sourire, Finn partit de la chambre. Blaine regarda Kurt et le réveilla doucement avec des caresses. Ils prirent leur déjeuner ensemble. Avec Finn et Burt, ils passèrent leur journée au cinéma, voyant films après films. Le dimanche, Blaine et Kurt restèrent couchés dans le lit à regarder Grey's Anatomy. Ils ne parlèrent plus de Karofsky car quand Blaine l'eut fait, il eut bien vu que ça faisait encore énormément souffrir Kurt et il voulait tout sauf ça. Le dimanche soir, Blaine ne dormit pas avec lui, il dût rentrer chez lui. Le lundi, il arriva en début d'après midi et vit Kurt fixer sa boîte. Il apercevait Burt le regarder avec inquiétude.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Blaine.

-Finn m'a appelé vers neuf heures pour me dire que Kurt était dans le salon à fixer sa boîte et quand je me suis réveillé, il le faisait déjà. Du coup, je suis rentré dès que j'ai pu, c'est-à-dire vers onze heures, et il était toujours comme ça. On a beau lui parler, il ne répond pas, ne réagit pas. Il fixe cette boîte. Il ne fait aucun mouvement. Je m'inquiète énormément.

Blaine partit s'assoir à côté de Kurt.

-Kurt.

Il n'obtint aucune réaction. Il posa sa main sur celle de Kurt. Kurt tourna la tête vers Blaine, lui sourit et reporta son attention à cette boîte.

-Kurt qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mais de nouveau aucune réponse, aucune réaction. Il se leva et retourna auprès de Burt.

-Désolé.

-Il t'a regardé et souri, c'est déjà beaucoup. Nous, on avait beau lui parler, le toucher... rien. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. As-tu appris autre chose ?

-Je ne sais pas si je dois en parler.

-Blaine, c'est mon fils.

-Vous savez, l'un des garçons qui s'en prenait à lui ? Celui-là l'a embrassé.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il s'en prenait à Kurt car il était gay.

-Il l'est lui aussi, mais ne s'assume pas. Et il a menacé de tuer Kurt s'il en parlait. Je.. Si je vois ce mec, je le tue. Il a menacé sa vie.

Burt regarda son fils. Il avait caché tellement de choses, vécu tellement de choses pour son si jeune âge. La mort de sa mère, accepter son homosexualité, avouer son homosexualité, les persécutions, les insultes, et maintenant sa dépression. Cétait un bon garçon qui ne méritait pas tout ça. Burt ne comprenait pas comment on avait pu s'acharner sur lui. Il regarda Kurt inquiet. Burt demanda à Blaine de bien veiller sur son fils car lui devait retourner travailler. Blaine le rassura et il retourna s'asseoir auprès de Kurt. Il posa sa main sur celle de Kurt, entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Kurt et fit des ronds avec son pouce.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais j'espère que tu ne penses pas à quelque chose qui te fait souffrir ou encore à te faire souffrir.

Blaine se mit à chanter Teenage Dream. A la fin de la chanson, Kurt le regardait en souriant.

-La chanson de notre rencontre, ce jour ou tu m'as interpellé dans les escaliers. J'étais vraiment pressé, j'ai hésité à me retourner mais ta voix était tellement particulière, envoûtante, donc je me suis tourné et devant moi se trouvait un ange, ta beauté était hallucinante, frappante. Et quand j'ai parlé de la chorale, j'ai vu ta souffrance et je ne sais pas, j'ai voulu te faire sourire, donc je t'ai amené à la salle et j'ai chanté comme jamais je l'avais fait pour t'impressionner, pour te faire sourire. Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi peu à peu. Plus j'en apprenais sur toi, plus je tombais amoureux. Et maintenant, j'ai la chance d'être avec toi. Je t'aime, Kurt.

Kurt eut les larmes aux yeux, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Blaine et déposa un baiser sur son cou, Blaine frissonna à ce contact.

-J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir, que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi malgré tout mes défauts, malgré que tu mérites mieux. Je t'aime tellement, Blaine, murmura Kurt.

-Tu me mérites, Kurt. Pourquoi fixais tu la boîte ? Tu pensais à te couper ?

-Non, enfin si, j'y pensais mais je me demandais surtout si je serais toujours là si je ne m'étais pas mutilé pendant tout ce temps. Car me couper me permettait de délivrer ma souffrance, de me soulager. Est-ce que sans ça, j'aurais tenu jusqu'à là ?

-Personne ne le saura, Kurt.

Kurt se leva, prit sa boîte et l'ouvrit. Il prit une lame dans ses mains. Blaine le regarda, inquiet.

-C'est la lame de quand tu as tout découvert.

Kurt regarda la lame et la jeta dans la cheminée. Blaine le regarda en souriant, fièrement. Kurt se rassit à côté de Blaine.

-Toute la nuit, j'ai pensé à me couper, mais j'hésitais et après je me posais des questions.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-Ton discours sur notre rencontre. Je ne peux pas en jeter plus, par contre. Mais celle-ci est particulière, je trouve.

-Je suis si fier de toi, Kurt.

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à l'arrivée du psychologue. Ils parlèrent dans le salon. Au bout de trente minutes :

-Je peux reprendre des somnifères ?

-Tu n'en as pas besoin, Kurt.

-Si, j'en ai besoin, je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit. Je n'ai pas réussi, mon cerveau était toujours en marche. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser. C'était immonde, j'en avais mal à la tête à force de penser, mais je n'arrêtais pas. J'en ai besoin, et avec je ne rêve pas.

-Tu ne rêves pas quand tu en prends quatre, Kurt.

-Et alors, ça n'a jamais rien fait. J'en ai besoin, vraiment.

Kurt commença à s'énerver, il traita le psychologue, mais Blaine arriva à le calmer, le psychologue partit rapidement après ça. Et Kurt n'eut toujours pas de somnifères. Mercredi midi, Rachel et Finn allèrent au restaurant, ce dernier ayant invité sa petite amie, car avec l'histoire de Kurt, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tout les deux seuls en dehors du lycée.

-Tu crois que je peux voir Kurt cet après-midi ? J'ai besoin de lui pour une chanson, demanda Rachel.

-Je ne sais pas, j'envoie un message à Blaine pour savoir si aujourd'hui est une bonne journée.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a des journées ou rien ne va, des fois il ne parle pas et ne sourit pas de la journée, d'autres il pète des câbles, comme la dernière fois dans la cuisine avec Blaine, d'autres ou il ne sort pas de sa chambre.

-A-t-il recommencé ?

-Pas depuis le concert. Hier soir, il a fouillé dans toute la maison en pleine nuit pour trouver des somnifères. Mon père a dû aller chercher Blaine chez lui, car aucun de nous n'a réussi à le calmer, seul Blaine a réussi. Il lui a juste murmuré des trucs pendant quelques secondes, l'a embrassé sur la joue et il est parti dans sa chambre sans aucun mot. On doit beaucoup à Blaine. Il est le seul qui arrive à calmer Kurt, mais c'est aussi lui qui prend quand Kurt se sent mal.

-Il l'aime tellement.

-Tu peux, aujourd'hui il va bien.

-On y va ?

-C'est parti.

Ils partirent en voiture, Rachel regarda Finn en souriant. Elle le trouvait tellement adorable de prendre soin de Kurt comme ça, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, tout les midis, il envoyait un message à Blaine pour savoir comment allait Kurt, il le protégeait, Rachel était fière de lui. Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent Kurt courir en riant et Blaine trempé, les cheveux bouclés lui tombant dessus.

-Tu vas me le payer, Kurt. Je vais te le faire regretter. Tu vas comprendre ta douleur quand Blaine Anderson se venge.

-Tu vas me faire quoi ? M'emprisonner dans tes cheveux ?

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire à son tour. Il arriva à attraper Kurt. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa ses mains sur la taille de Kurt. Il souleva Kurt, le porta, le jeta sur le canapé, se mit à califourchon sur lui et embrassa Kurt dans le cou, ce qui le fit rire. Kurt passa sa main dans les cheveux de Blaine, tout trempé.

-Tu es très beau comme ça.

Blaine leva la tête et regarda Kurt.

-Te fous pas de moi.

-Non, vraiment, tes cheveux bouclés sont très sexy. Ca te rend sexy.

Blaine rougit, ce qui fit rire Kurt. Kurt s'appuya sur les coudes et rapprocha son visage de celui de Blaine, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres quand ils entendirent quelqu'un tousser. Ils se séparèrent en vitesse. Rachel donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Finn.

-Tu es nul, cette scène était vraiment trop mignonne, elle valait mieux que toutes ces scènes romantique dans les films, lui dit Rachel.

-Je ne veux pas voir mon frère et son copain se bécoter.

Blaine se leva et salua Rachel, Kurt fit pareil mais prit Rachel dans ses bras.

-Kurt j'ai besoin de toi, tu dois m'aider à répéter My Man, je pense y arriver, mais j'ai besoin de ton avis et la chanson doit être parfaite.

-Allons dans ma chambre.

Ils partirent dans la chambre de Kurt. Finn, lui, fixa Blaine.

-Tu peux arrêter, s'il te plait ?

-Tu ne fais pas de... bêtises avec Kurt.

-Finn ! Ca ne te regarde pas, lui dit Blaine en rougissant.

-C'est mon frère.

-Et alors, lui ne te demande pas pour toi et Rachel.

-Car il sait que Rachel lui dira.

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir si on le faisait.

-Donc vous n'avez rien fait, ouf. J'avais peur d'avoir l'image en tête.

-Pourquoi demander alors ?

-Car c'est mon petit frère.

Blaine secoua la tête blasé. Après, ils partirent jouer aux jeux vidéos ensemble. Rachel entra dans la chambre de Finn quelques heures plus tard.

-Finn, je dois y aller, tu me raccompagnes ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Blaine.

-Oui, c'était comme avant, enfin presque, répondit Rachel en souriant.

-Comment ça presque ? questionna Blaine.

-A un moment, j'ai dit qu'il y arrivait mieux que moi. Il m'a regardé, choqué, et m'a dit que ma voix était exceptionnelle, que la sienne faisait tâche à côté, que le jour où il aura mon talent n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Il m'a aussi dit que c'était sûr que je serai une étoile de Broadway et quand je lui ai dit que lui aussi, il s'est mis à rire et m'a dit d'être réaliste. Avant, il se serait vanté, il a toujours été fier de sa voix, de son talent, il disait souvent être au même niveau que moi, qu'il pouvait faire tout ce que je faisais... donc ça m'a fait bizarre.

Blaine fit un petit sourire et partit rejoindre Kurt. Celui-ci était sur son bureau en train de travailler.

-Tu travailles à cette heure-ci ?

-Faut que je m'occupe l'esprit.

-Comme ça, tu crois que tu ne vas pas être une étoile de Broadway ?

-J'ai encore le temps d'y penser. J'y vais petit par petit. Je dois déjà aller mieux, après, réussir mon année et avoir mon diplôme. Ce sont mes priorités.

-Tu as raison. Ca te dit que demain matin, je parte au lycée et je nous ramène les cours et les devoirs ?

-Oui, ça serait super.

-Par contre, je dois partir dès que le psy arrive.

-D'accord.

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que le psychologue arrive. Avec Kurt, ils parlèrent du son passé, de sa mère, des élèves de son collège...


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, Blaine arriva vers midi. Il vit Kurt dans la cuisine et Finn le regardant. Blaine le salua.

-Tu n'es pas en cours ?

-Je t'attendais pour y aller. Burt n'a pas pu rester et ma mère non plus.

-La nuit s'est bien passée ?

-Il s'est enfermé à clé, donc je ne sais pas. Il cuisine depuis ce matin.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt, se mit derrière lui et posa ses mains sur la taille de Kurt, embrassa sa nuque. Kurt sourit, se mit face à Blaine et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Comment était ta nuit ? demanda le bouclé.

-C'était une nuit.

-Kurt.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler !

-Que prépares-tu de bon ?

-Il y a des cookies, des macarons et des muffins. J'avais envie de manger ça.

-Donc ce midi, c'est ça. Moi, ça me plaît bien, cette idée.

-Je ne sais pas s'ils vont être super.

-Kurt, tu cuisines toujours divinement bien.

-Oh ça oui, dit Finn.

Finn alla pour prendre un cookie mais Kurt lui tapa sur la main avec une spatule.

-Tu ne peux pas encore.

Kurt se détacha de Blaine et se remit à cuisiner. Blaine s'assit à côté de Finn et ils regardèrent tous les deux Kurt cuisiner.

-A mon avis, on obtiendra pas plus de lui aujourd'hui.

-Bon, du coup, je reste manger et après je vais en cours.

Ils se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée en entendant des cris. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme blonde en jogging : le coach Sylverster.

-Faites comme chez vous.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas malade alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas au lycée ? Puckerman déteint sur toi, d'après ce que je vois. Si c'est lui, dis-le-moi et je le vire, s'écria Sue.

-Il se passe quoi ?

-Adresse-toi autrement à ta directrice.

-Elle remplace Figging. Elle est venue me voir car elle a vu qu'en ce moment, tu loupais beaucoup et n'a rien voulu entendre, expliqua M. Schue, qui venait d'arriver derrière elle.

-J'attends des explications. Que font Porcelaine et Quiproquo ici ?

Elle fixa Kurt, qui n'avait même pas remarqué leur présence et continuait de cuisiner. Elle reporta donc son attention sur Finn.

-Alors, grand débile sans cerveau, j'attends ton explication.

Blaine regarda la femme, surpris.

-Elle est toujours comme ça, cherche pas, Blaine.

Sue continua de crier sur Finn mais elle arrêta quand elle entendit quelque chose tomber. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kurt, qui venait de lâcher le couteau, et un plat de brownies sur le sol. Kurt était debout, immobile et fixant le sol en murmurant des choses. Blaine se précipita vers lui et lui prit la main.

-Kurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La respiration de Kurt était saccadée, il fixa le couteau. Blaine prit son visage dans ses mains et le força à le regarder.

-Kurt, tout va bien. Je suis là.

Kurt poussa doucement Blaine, s'approcha du couteau, le prit dans ses mains et le fixa. Finn lui arracha des mains.

-Kurt, non.

Kurt envoya un regard noir à Finn.

-Non, Kurt, tout allait bien, pourtant, aujourd'hui.

-Kurt, dis-nous ce qui se passe. Pourquoi voulais-tu le couteau ? demanda Blaine sur un ton calme.

Kurt se mit à rire. Will et Sue le regardèrent, surpris.

-Pourquoi ? A ton avis, pourquoi, putain ! Finn, donne-moi ce couteau maintenant. J'en ai besoin, bordel ! s'écria Kurt avec haine.

-Non, tu ne l'auras pas, Kurt.

Kurt serra fort les poings, il prit une assiette garnie de cookies et l'envoya contre le mur. Blaine arriva doucement près de Kurt et le prit dans ses bras.

-A quoi penses-tu, Kurt ? Pourquoi voulais-tu te faire du mal ? Pourquoi vouloir ce couteau ?

-Mais t'es con, c'est pas possible, pourquoi je veux ce couteau à ton avis ? J'en ai besoin, Blaine. J'en ai besoin là maintenant.

Et il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Blaine fit un signe de la tête à Finn, qui comprit qu'ils devaient les laisser seuls alors il proposa donc à Will et Sue d'aller dans le salon.

-Là, il faut qu'on m'explique. Porcelaine dire des gros mots et agir comme ça, ce n'est pas normal.

-Kurt a des problèmes, c'est pour ça que je loupe souvent. On doit veiller sur lui pour qu'il ne fasse rien.

-On pensait qu'il allait mieux, lui dit Will.

-Il y a des jours comme ça. Ce matin, ça allait, il cuisinait, trop peut-être, mais ça allait. Je pense que les cris ont dû l'effrayer.

-Les cris lui faisaient penser aux insultes qu'il recevait, expliqua Blaine en arrivant.

-Il est où ? demanda Finn.

-Il veut ranger la cuisine, il m'a demandé d'être seul.

-Ca ne craint rien avec les couteaux ? s'inquiéta le professeur.

-Non, s'il a envie, il m'appelle.

-On m'explique ? dit Sue sur un ton méprisant.

-Kurt est dépressif avec des tendances suicidaires, expliqua Finn.

-Il se mutile depuis quatre ans et a déjà fait une tentative de suicide, continua Blaine.

-Je reste à la maison quand il n'y a personne car on a toujours peur, quand il est seul. Souvent, j'attends que Blaine soit là.

Les yeux de Sue s'écarquillèrent.

-Porcelaine ? s'étonna celle-ci.

-Oui.

-Et on n'a jamais rien vu. Pourquoi a-t-il changé de lycée ? Suite à la découverte ?

-Non, on l'a appris bien après. Il n'était plus en sécurité au lycée, sa vie était en jeu, lui dit Blaine.

-Comment ça ? demanda Finn, perplexe.

-Karofsky l'a embrassé et l'a menacé de le tuer s'il en parlait.

-Quoi ? Il a... je vais tuer ce mec. Je vais le massacrer.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est grave ! dit Will.

-Un élève à menacé la vie d'un autre, mais c'est quoi ces malades ? dit Sue.

-Le repas est prêt. J'ai rajouté deux assiettes, si vous voulez, dit Kurt en souriant.

Ils se levèrent tous. Finn sauta sur son assiette quand il vit des muffins, cookies et macarons.

-Le brownie est foutu et il manque une assiette de cookies, désolé.

-C'est parfait, Kurt.

-Porcelaine, veux-tu que Karofsky paye ?

-Je veux oublier.

-C'est délicieux, Kurt, lui dit son ancien professeur.

Ils parlèrent d'autre chose. Will et Sue, ainsi que Finn et Blaine regardèrent de temps en temps Kurt qui mangeait en silence. Après, Sue et Will partirent en s'excusant d'être arrivés comme ça, enfin Will. Finn partit en cours et Blaine et Kurt travaillèrent toute l'après midi. Kurt se sentira mieux, être seul avec Blaine le rassurait. Ils s'aidèrent, s'échangeant ce qu'ils savaient... Blaine dormit chez Kurt, avec celui-ci. Ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre. Le matin, Burt proposa à Blaine d'inviter ses parents à dîner le samedi soir pour les remercier de laisser Blaine dormir aussi souvent chez eux. Le vendredi après-midi, Kurt et Blaine étaient assis dans le canapé du salon.

-Ca te dit de sortir ? proposa Blaine.

-Je n'ai pas envie de voir des regards sur moi.

-Hum, alors DVD ?

-Je te laisse choisir.

-Une après-midi Disney ?

-Ca marche.

Ils passèrent l'après midi à regarder des Disney's, ils chantèrent chaque chanson, dansèrent quand les princesses et princes dansèrent. Ils rirent de leurs bêtises, de leurs danses. Ils étaient avant tout heureux. Avant que le psychologue arrive, Blaine regarda Kurt en souriant, celui-ci fit claquer son élastique une minute et arrêta. Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant le regard de Blaine sur lui, Kurt l'interrogea du regard.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes avec ce sourire ?

-Parce que je suis fier de toi.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Cette élastique claque de moins en moins, dix fois maximum par journée, pendant quelques minutes. Mais il ne claque plus toute la journée comme avant. Donc je suis fier de toi, des progrès que tu fais. Je me dis que j'ai peut-être une part de responsabilité là-dedans, non ?

-Tu le sais très bien Blaine, dit Kurt en rougissant.

-Je voulais juste te voir rougir.

Kurt tapa gentiment Blaine avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami. La sonnette se fit entendre, le psychologue entra et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Kurt lui expliqua l'incident d'hier.

-Es-tu prêt pour lundi ?

-Lundi ?

-Tu reprends les cours, Kurt. Te sens-tu prêt?

-C'est lundi ? Déjà ? Mais comment je vais faire ? Je vais pas tenir. Qui va m'aider ?

Blaine posa sa main sur celle de Kurt pour le calmer.

-De quoi as-tu peur, Kurt?

-De, d'être loin de Blaine.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-C'est lui qui arrive à me calmer, à m'aider. Depuis quatre semaines, on est toujours ensemble, toujours collés, il fait tout pour que nos corps se touchent, on est toujours en contact et ça m'aide. Comment je vais faire en cours ? Si j'ai envie de me couper en cours, comment je vais faire ? Qui va me rassurer rien qu'en me prenant la main ou en me caressant la joue, ou encore en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes ? Je vais pas y arriver...

Il baissa la tête.

-Je sais que c'est tôt, mais il va bien falloir y retourner, Kurt. Et puis comme ça, tu vas revoir tes amis et ça va te faire du bien de les revoir.

-Je n'ai pas d'amis là-bas, je n'ai que Blaine.

-Ca va être plus dur que ce que je pensais.

-On peut arrêter là, s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr.

Le psychologue salua les deux adolescents et partit. Kurt baissa la tête et se mordit la joue. Il avait tellement peur, peur d'être entouré d'élèves, peur de voir autant de personnes, peur des regards des autres, peur de leurs paroles. Autrement dit, il était terrifié.

-Kurt, ça va bien se passer, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu es assez fort.

-Non, malheureusement, non. J'ai toujours dit que je ne dépendrais jamais de quelqu'un, mais c'est faux. J'ai besoin de toi, Blaine, vraiment et ça m'énerve, ça m'exaspère car je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un avant toi.

-Kurt, j'ai également besoin de toi.

-Pas autant que moi. Tu devrais y aller, tes parents t'attendent.

-Kurt...

-Finn arrive dans quelques minutes, ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa Kurt.

Kurt lui sourit, embrassa la joue de Blaine et partit dans sa chambre. Comment allait-il faire ? Allait-il tenir ? Son envie de se couper allait-elle être trop forte au lycée ? Comment ferait-il sans Blaine à ses côtés ? Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Le samedi, Kurt passa son après-midi à faire le dîner. Le soir, quand on sonna, Burt partit ouvrir. Kurt se mit à côté de son père, Blaine l'embrassa près de la bouche, ce qui le fit sourire, il serra la main des parents de Blaine. Blaine et Kurt restèrent dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Burt leur dise d'apporter le repas. Ils apportèrent tous les deux le repas préparé par Kurt.

-C'est très gentil à vous d'avoir accepté ce dîner et surtout de laisser Blaine dormir et venir aussi souvent à la maison.

-C'est normal, lui répondit Lise en souriant.

-Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.

-Je ne suis pas très proche de mon fils, commença à dire Pete, le père de Blaine. Son orientation à tout changé. Si seulement il était normal...

-Chéri, c'est un autre sujet. Ce que mon mari voulait dire, c'est que nous sommes fiers de lui. Fiers qu'il prenne soin de Kurt, qu'il reste avec lui malgré ses problèmes, dit Lise en coupant la parole à son mari.

-Oui. On ne pensait pas que tu en serait capable, mais tu as montré que tu étais fort.

-Deux ans après avoir emménagé ensemble, j'ai aussi fait une dépression. Donc je sais ce que c'est et Blaine, tu es courageux de rester.

-Je sais à quel point ça doit être dur pour lui, pour eux. Donc nous comprenons tout à fait. Et puis il ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix. Mais nous le soutenons.

-Merci, dit Burt.

Blaine sourit, jamais ses parents ne lui avaient dit ses mots, surtout depuis qu'il leur avait avoué son homosexualité.

-Ce repas est délicieux, dit Lise.

-C'est Kurt qui l'a fait, avoua Carole.

-Félicitations.

-On voulait vous dire, si vous voulez qu'on paye un peu le loyer ou la nourriture dites-le nous. Car Blaine vit plus avec vous donc c'est normal, s'exclama Pete.

-Non, non, en plus il ne nous gêne pas, et c'est grâce à lui que mon fils va mieux.

-Oui, mais vous avez un autre enfant en charge, ça doit vous coûter plus cher, car vous devez payer le psychologue plus l'école qui est très chère, dit Lise.

Kurt serra de toute ses forces le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main, si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches. Il était tellement égoïste, il ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à ses problèmes, mais à cause de lui, ses parents avaient sûrement des dettes, avaient des problèmes d'argent, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Il était tellement individualiste, ses parents ne méritaient pas ça, c'était encore de sa faute. Il se trouvait tellement méprisable. Blaine s'en aperçut, il posa sa main sur celle de Kurt et lui chuchota de lâcher le couteau, au bout d'une minute Kurt le lâcha mais garda la tête baissé et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Blaine posa sa main sur le menton de Kurt, leva sa tête et le força à le regarder. Il lui sourit. Il monta sa main doucement, en caressant le visage de Kurt jusqu'à son front où il passa sa main dans les cheveux du châtain. Kurt ferma les yeux et frissonna. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Blaine, sourire que celui-ci lui rendit et ils se remirent à manger. La soirée se déroula sans problèmes. Le soir, Blaine resta dormir. Kurt et Blaine se retrouvèrent dans le lit. Kurt avait sa tête sur le torse de Blaine et s'amusait à faire des formes sur le t-shirt du garçon. Blaine jouait, quant à lui, avec les cheveux de Kurt.

-Tes parents m'en veulent-ils ? demanda soudainement Kurt.

-De quoi ?

-De gâcher ta vie.

-Kurt, tu ne gâches pas ma vie, tu l'embellis. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant. Bien sûr, il y a des journées plus dures que d'autres, mais je suis heureux quand même car je t'ai à mes côtés. Allez, dors, mon ange, tu en as besoin.

Blaine embrassa le crâne de Kurt et ils s'endormirent. Le dimanche, ils passèrent leur journée au lit. Kurt avait peur, peur d'aller au lycée, peur d'être éloigné de Blaine toute la journée, peur de ne pas supporter son absence, d'être loin de chez lui, peur de craquer...


	10. Chapter 10

Le lundi son réveil sonna, il entendit Blaine marmonner des choses incompréhensible ce qui le fit rire. Blaine leva la tête au rire de Kurt et lui sourit. Il embrassa ensuite les lèvres de Kurt et celui partit se préparer, ensuite Blaine. Une fois leur uniforme mit, leur petit déjeuner prit, ils partirent ensemble au lycée. Ils partirent voir le directeur, ils lui dirent qu'il eut rattrapé tous les cours, et fit tout leurs devoirs tout les deux. Kurt partit après en cours, alors que Blaine resta encore quelques minutes avec le directeur. Devant la salle plusieurs Warblers vinrent saluer Kurt. L'heure d'après il vit Blaine devant sa salle.

-Blaine tu as cours de l'autre côté de lycée.

-Non plus maintenant.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-J'ai demandé au directeur de changer quelques cours. Je participe à la moitié de tes cours, on sera ensemble un cours sur deux.

-Blaine tu ne dois pas faire ça, tu ne dois pas foutre en l'air ta scolarité pour moi.

-J'ai pris des cours qui m'intéressait Kurt. Et puis à d'autre moment je change juste de professeur. Le directeur et le CPE sont même plutôt favorable à ce choix la. Kurt je serai terrifié de ne pas être à tes côté en cours. Je ne pourrai pas me concentrer, car je penserai toujours à toi, me demandant si tu vas bien, ou encore si tu ne te sens pas trop seul ou pire si tu as envie de te faire du mal. Au moins a tes côté je le saurai et je pourrai te venir en aide.

Kurt se contenta de sourire. Il était tellement soulagé en réalité, car il était apeuré d'être seul en cours, de devoir faire face à tout le monde sans Blaine à ses côté. Ils entrèrent en cours et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Le soir le psychologue lui demanda comment s'était passé sa journée et l'informa qu'il ne viendra plus le mercredi vu que l'état de Kurt s'améliorait. Le mercredi il le passa avec Blaine et les Warblers à répéter pour la compétition. Blaine fit souvent attention à Kurt pour savoir comment il alla. Mais il tenait le coup.

-Les gars est si vous faites un duo? Proposa Wes.

-De... devant tout le monde. Dit Kurt inquiet.

-Oui à la compétition, expliqua Wes.

-C'est pas une bonne idée. Vraiment pas.

Blaine se mit en face de Kurt.

-Kurt c'est ta chance de montrer ton talent!

-Mais on perdra si on me met en avant.

-Mais bien sur que non, tu es un atout.

-Blaine si on me met en avant on perdra car je suis gay! Comme ci ils laisseront gagner un groupe dont l'un des chanteurs principaux est le pire stéréotype gay. Je ne dois pas chanter. Et puis d'autres ont de bien meilleur voix que moi.

-Mais Kurt...

-Je ne chanterai pas. Toi tu es fait pour être un leader, celui qui est mis en avant et moi celui qui fait les choeurs, celui qui est dans l'ombre. Donc maintenant tu me fous la paix. Et si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à te barrer de ma vie.

Blaine allait dire quelque chose mais Kurt lui lança un regard noir pour lui dire que si il parlait il le regretterai donc Blaine se tut. Les Warblers les regardèrent gêné et choqué. Jamais ils n'eurent entendu Kurt parler ainsi et jamais ils n'avaient vu cet air aussi blessé sur le visage de Blaine.

-Donc c'est réglé je ne chante pas. Et est ce que je pourrai me mettre dans le fond s'il vous plait.

-Euh oui bien sur. Finit par dire Wes.

-Merci. Je dois y aller. Dit Kurt en faisant un sourire hypocrite.

Il salua tout le monde de la main et partit rapidement. Blaine se laissa tomber sur le canapé et poussa un long soupire. Kurt passa sa soirée avec Finn, il l'aida pour ses devoirs. Le matin il fut surpris de voir Blaine dans la cuisine, Blaine avança vers lui et l'embrassa timidement, Kurt répondit au baiser, ce qui fit sourire Blaine. Ils se séparèrent et prirent leur petit déjeuner avec tout le monde.

-Vous finissez tôt les enfants? Leur demanda Burt.

-Oui, à 14heures. Dit Kurt.

-Moi 14heures30.

-Vous allez faire quoi? Questionna Carol.

-On verra au moment venu. Répondit Blaine.

Kurt finit son petit déjeuner, lui et Blaine partirent main dans la main au lycée. Kurt attendit Blaine dehors sur un banc quand il eut finit ses cours. Celui ci le rejoint 30minutes plus tard. Il fit un sourire triste quand il vit Kurt jouer avec l'élastique à son poignet et quand il vit que son poignet était rouge, ce qui montrait qu'il jouait avec depuis pas mal de temps.

-Que fait on? Demanda Kurt.

-Une balade en amoureux près du lac.

-Avec plaisir.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt, ils montèrent en voiture et le brun se gara une fois à destination. Il reprit la main de Kurt une fois sortie et à ses côté et ils marchèrent ensemble près du lac. Ils chantèrent toutes les musiques qui leur passait par la tête. Quelques fois Blaine s'amusa à faire tourner Kurt sur lui même ce qui le fit rire. Il le força à courir d'un coup et s'arrêter sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Blaine fit tout pour entendre le rire de Kurt. Rire qu'il aimait tant, rire qui était bien plus beau que toute les musiques qu'il connaissait, la plus belle mélodie selon lui. Ils rentrèrent vers 18heures, firent leurs devoirs et après regardèrent la télévision. La fin de semaine se déroula sans accroche. Blaine resta avec Kurt jusqu'au dimanche midi. Le mardi vers 11heures, Kurt fut en cours. Il se trouva au fond et se mordit la lèvre fortement. Il se sentait mal, Blaine n'était pas avec lui à ce cours. Et depuis hier soir il se sentait mal, il avait entendu Burt et Carol parlaient ensemble des problèmes d'argent qu'ils avaient. Puck n'avait cessé de le dévisager toute la soirée et de sa chambre il entendait Puck crier des insultes homophobes à cause de la console. Il savait que ça ne lui était pas adressé mais ça lui rappelait toutes les horreurs qu'on avait pu lui dire depuis son enfance. Depuis hier soir il se retint de se mutiler, de se soulager, de se faire du bien. Donc il ne parla pas, ne dit pas un mot, car il avait peur que si il ouvrait la bouche il se mette à crier, pour pouvoir crier la peine qu'il ressentait, crier le dégout qu'il ressentait envers lui même. Il poussa sa trousse par terre en voyant son taille crayon et son ciseau et ferma fort les yeux en se mordant encore plus la lèvre. Il sentit un gout de sang dans la bouche, du sang commence à couler sur son menton alors il l'essuya rapidement.

-Kurt, mec ça va? Demanda Jeff.

Mais Kurt ne répondit rien et posa lourdement sa tête sur la table. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui à cause du bruit que ça fit. Le professeur alla dire quelque chose mais quand il vit que c'était Kurt il ne dit rien, sachant les problèmes que Kurt avait. Il reprit son cours comme ci rien ne c'était produit. Kurt n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait tellement mal, il devenait fou à ne penser qu'à se mutiler. Il n'avait que ça en tête en plus de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Il n'en pouvait plus, ça le rendait dingue.

-Kurt, Kurt. Appela Jeff inquiet.

Kurt leva la tête et Jeff vit qu'il avait la lèvre en sang mais qu'il continuait de mordre sa lèvre.

-Blaine, tu peux aller chercher Blaine, vite s'il te plait. Murmura Kurt

Jeff sortit en courant de la salle et frappa à la porte de la salle ou se trouvait Blaine.

-Que voulez vous? Demanda le professeur.

-Blaine on a besoin de toi, c'est Kurt.

Blaine se leva rapidement et se mit à courir jusqu'à la salle ou se trouvait Kurt, il se mit accroupie à côté de Kurt et lui prit une main.

-Kurt je suis la.

Kurt leva la tête et regarda Blaine.

-Lâche ta lèvre Kurt, elle est en sang. Regardes moi, n'est pas honte.

Kurt cessa de mordre sa lèvre. Blaine posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Kurt et avec son pousse la caressa. Tous les élèves, ainsi que le professeur les regardèrent, mais eux ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

-C'est une mauvaise et dure journée n'est ce pas?

-Oui, dit doucement Kurt.

-On va rentrer, mais avant on va aller faire soigner ta lèvre.

Blaine se mit debout, mit toutes les affaires de Kurt dans son sac, prit la main de Kurt, l'aida à se lever et ils partirent main dans la main à l'infirmerie. Blaine gardera tout le long la main de Kurt dans la sienne et la tiendra assez fortement mais pas assez pour lui faire mal, mais assez pour lui montrer sa présence, qu'il le soutenait. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Kurt, Blaine prépara le repas du midi, Kurt lui attendit sur le canapé en fixant la télévision éteinte. Blaine arriva 15minutes plus tard avec des assiettes et couvert. Il posa tout sur la table et posa une de ses mains sur les cuisses de Kurt.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Kurt? Kurt répond moi s'il te plait. Kurt.

Kurt tourna la tête et regarda Blaine.

-S'il te plait Kurt dis moi.

Kurt fit non de la tête.

-Kurt je dois savoir, s'il te plait mon ange.

Kurt hocha alors doucement la tête, prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler.

-Le passé, toujours et encore, Puck était à la maison hier et de ma chambre je l'entendais insulter les joueurs sur les jeux vidéos, la plupart du temps des insultes homophobes et je revoyais ses gens me dire toutes ses horreurs. Me dire que j'étais un monstre, un tapette, que j'allais brûler en enfer, que je ne méritais pas de vivre, ou encore que ma mère avait bien fait de mourir plutôt que de voir comment j'étais devenu et pleins d'horreurs comme ça. Et mes parents ont des dettes à cause de moi. Depuis hier je pense à me mutiler, mais j'ai tenu bon. Mais j'y pense, c'est horrible.

-Tu es fort Kurt. Et tous ses gens qui t'ont dit toutes ses phrases ne sont que des ordures qui seront punis dans l'avenir pour être comme ils sont. Que dirais tu de regarder Rocky Horror Show?

Kurt hocha la tête. Blaine partit vers 17heures car les Warblers lui avaient demandé de venir. Quand ils arrivèrent, chacun se tut, un silence règna dans la pièce, chose rare avec les Warblers, il s'assit sur un fauteuil.

-Blaine tu dois nous dire la vérité. On doit savoir ce qui s'est passé. Lâcha Jeff.

-Tous les gars qui étaient en cours avec Kurt sont tous sous le choc de l'avoir vu comme ça. Dit Wes.

-Carrément, car Kurt a toujours été froid, enfin non pas vraiment. Continua Nick.

-Si, froid, distant, son visage ne montrait jamais aucune émotion, sauf quand il souriait, mais même la il n'y avait qu'un sourire, mais son visage ne montrait rien d'autre, il était impassible. Insista Jeff.

-Et l'avoir vu comme ça a été déstabilisant, choquant. Dit Nick.

-Alors on doit savoir. Car imagine un jour tu es malade et que ça lui arrive, si on sait la vérité on pourrai peut être l'aider. Je sais que ça doit être dur, mais Blaine on doit savoir. Le supplia Wes.

-D'accord. Dit Blaine en soufflant. Si Kurt est venu ici c'est parce que j'ai appris par Mercedes qu'il était toujours persécuter à son lycée et j'ai dit à son père qu'un jour il allait craqué. Je ne pensais pas que ça l'atteignait autant que ça. On l'insultait tout les jours, on le bousculait, le poussait contre les casiers, les murs, on le jetait dans des poubelles, on le frappait. Un l'a même embrassé et après a menacé de la tuer, mais il continuait d'y aller. Quand il est venu ici je pensais qu'il irait mieux. J'ai cru, mais, les larmes montaient aux yeux de Blaine. Mais non. Un jour je l'ai vu en train de, il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, de se mutiler au lycée. J'ai tout fait pour l'aider. Après il faisait semblant d'aller mieux, je croyais qu'il allait mieux, largement mieux mais en faite non pas du tout, c'était toujours pareil, voir pire. Il allait toujours , sa voix trembla, mal, très mal et je l'ai su car il a essayé de, il retint ses larmes et un sanglot, de se suicider. Blaine prit son visage dans ses mains pour cacher ses larmes. A l'hôpital on a appris qu'il était dépressif et qu'il se mutile depuis 4ans, il se scarifie depuis ses 14ans.

-Mais, waaaaa, je n'aurai jamais cru. Ca ne se voyait pas. S'étonna Jeff.

-L'élastique? Demanda Wes.

-Il devait jouer avec, le faire claquer dès qu'il avait envie de se mutiler.

-Mais il le faisait claquer toute la journée avant. Jeff comprit. Oh.

Un silence tomba dans la salle, seul les reniflements de Blaine se firent entendre. Ils étaient tous sous le choc, pour eux Kurt était un garçon solitaire, qui semblait froid. Ils étaient tous surpris, choquer. Mais aussi étonné, étonné que Kurt eut pu cacher ça aussi bien, ils n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer, car Kurt ne montrait rien, aucune tristesse, aucune faiblesse. Il avait toujours ce visage froid, neutre, sans expression. Il avait réussi à berner tout le monde.

-Il va mieux? Demanda Jeff.

-Oui, mais il y a des journées plus dures que d'autre. Il y a des jours ou tout va bien aller, il va sourire, rire, être heureux et des jours comme celui ci ou rien ne va. Mais ses journées la sont de plus en plus espacés, ce qui montre qu'il va mieux, que son état s'améliore, c'est ce que dit le psychologue.

Les semaines passèrent, Blaine suivait toujours un cours sur deux de ceux de Kurt. Ils étaient toujours l'un à côté de l'autre. Quelques fois seuls leurs jambes se touchaient, leur genoux, des fois leurs mains étaient liées sous la table pour que les professeurs ne le voit pas, ou encore Blaine posait sa main sur la cuisse de Kurt. Quand ils étaient ensemble ils faisaient le maximum pour être en contact. Les professeurs l'eurent tous remarqué, mais ne dirent rien, d'autres ne conçurent pas cette idée, alors que d'autres furent heureux de voir ce couple. Ils chuchotèrent souvent en cours, mais pas tout le temps, mais ça arrivait fréquemment. Quand ils étaient en dehors des salles de classe ils marchèrent main dans la main. Quand ils parlèrent avec des amis, Blaine avait soit une mains dans le dos de Kurt, ou était derrière lui, les mains posés sur le ventre ou sur la taille de Kurt. Blaine avait également besoin de ses contacts, Kurt lui disait sans cesse qu'il avait plus besoin de Blaine, que Blaine de lui, mais c'était faux. Car grâce à ses contacts, sentir Kurt le rendait plus fort, lui donnait du courage, l'apaisait, le rendait plus confiant, plus serein plus en sécurité, il se sentait plus rassuré avec ces contacts, il avait l'impression que rien ne lui arrivera, qu'il pouvait tout faire. Alors que quand Kurt n'était pas la, qu'il ne le voyait, ne le touchait pas, il avait l'impression d'être seul, qu'il y avait un vide en lui, qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, il n'arrivait pas à être totalement heureux. Donc il ne touchait pas Kurt pour l'aider, mais pour s'aider. Un samedi après midi, on sonna à la maison de Kurt. Kurt partit ouvrir se demandant qui ça peut être car il voyait Blaine ce soir, pas avant. Il sourit quand il vit Mercedes et Rachel, elles le prirent dans leurs bras.

-On te kidnappe, lui dit Mercedes.

-On va ou?

-On a appris que tu avais un rendez vous, dit Rachel avec un grand sourire.

-Et on sait aussi que tu crois que tu n'es pas sexy, donc on va te prouver le contraire.

Ils passèrent l'après midi à faire les magasins, Kurt essaya vêtement après vêtement, une fois la tenue parfaite il entra et les filles le coiffa. Il remercia ses amies et partit au restaurant ou Blaine l'eut invité. Il porta un slim jean, un t-shirt blanc en colle V, une veste en cuir et ses doc martens blanche. Quand il entra dans le restaurant Blaine ouvrit grand les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit à cause de la surprise. Kurt marcha tête baissée jusqu'à la table et la garda baissée de peur de voir la réaction de Blaine. Mais n'entendant rien il leva la tête inquiet.

-Je... tu n'aimes pas. Je n'aurai jamais du les laisser faire.

Blaine se remit à respirer, oubliant de le faire quelques secondes avant.

-Si bien sur que si. Tu... punaise... waaaa... tu es séduisant, si sexy. Lui dit Blaine rapidement.

Kurt rougit, ce qui fit rire Blaine.

-Encore plus quand tu rougis.

-Mais les cheveux sans laque je ne suis pas sur.

-Ca te va bien Kurt vraiment. Tu es étonnant, renversant.

-Merci. Tu dois ça à Mercedes et Rachel. Oui Rachel j'étais aussi choqué que toi, je lui ai d'ailleurs dis que vu ce qu'elle portait je préférais qu'elle ne touche à aucuns vêtements car je ne voulais pas te faire fuir avec des vêtements immonde. Et bizarrement elle a rit et m'a pris dans ses bras je n'ai pas compris.

-Car c'est une remarque digne de toi. Je vais les remercier dès que je les vois alors.

-Tu es magnifique aussi, comme toujours.

Blaine rougit ce qui fit sourire Kurt. Ils entrèrent vers 23heures. Blaine resta debout et contempla Kurt. Il trouva Kurt tellement sexy, quand il l'eut vu entrer dans le restaurant il n'en revenit pas. Bien sur qu'il trouvait toujours Kurt beau, mais c'était vrai que ses derniers temps Kurt ne se préoccupait plus trop de ses vêtements, ce qui était normal. Il lui arrivait d'aller au cinéma en jogging ce qui avait surpris tout le monde. La tenue dans laquelle il était le rend tellement sexy, Blaine s'était plusieurs fois mordu la lèvre pour ne pas penser à lui arracher. Kurt se retourna vers Blaine et le regarda inquiet, inquiet car Blaine avait arrêté de marcher.

-Il y a un problème?

-Tu ne sais pas tout les efforts que j'ai fait et que je fais pour ne pas te sauter dessus.

Kurt sourit et s'avança vers Blaine et l'embrassa, leurs langues se cherchèrent et Blaine lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand Kurt le fit renverser sur le lit. Kurt se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, il aspira sa peau d'un coup, mordilla sa peau et ensuite la mécha et avant que Blaine ne réagisse une marque se forma, après il monta près des oreilles de Blaine.

-Kurt tu ne m'aides pas la.

Blaine lâcha un petit gémissement car Kurt lui mordilla le lobe, Kurt sourit heureux de l'effet que ça faisait à Blaine, il revint au lèvre de Blaine. Il passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Blaine et sourit quand il sentit les abdos de Blaine, du bout de ses doigts il dessina les abdos de Blaine. Blaine laissa échapper un soupir de bien être et frissonna. Il renversa Kurt et se retrouva au dessus de celui ci. Il regarda Kurt, il lui sourit et reposa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt. Leurs baisers était rempli de désir et était endiablé. Kurt continua de caresser le ventre de Blaine. Blaine lâcha les lèvres de Kurt, il souleva un peu le t-shirt de Kurt et déposa un baiser sous le nombril de Kurt, celui ci frissonna. Blaine déposa un baiser sur sa taille rempli de cicatrice, il remonta encore un peu le t-shirt de Kurt et embrassa son nombril, et il embrassa le ventre, le torse brulant de Kurt en enlevant un peu plus son t-shirt. Quand il arriva dans le cou de Kurt il enleva totalement le t-shirt. Il embrassa le cou de Kurt, mordit doucement sa peau ce qui fit gémir Kurt. Et il reporta son attention au lèvre de Kurt, Kurt repassa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Blaine et caressa son torse brulant.

-Kurt.

Kurt sourit et enleva le t-shirt de Blaine. Le matin quand Blaine se réveilla il regarda Kurt en souriant. Il se colla plus à lui, collant son corps nu à celui de Kurt. Kurt ouvrit les yeux.

-Cette nuit a été merveilleuse. Dit Blaine sur un ton rêveur.

-Mmmhhh fabuleuse même.

Blaine déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt. 5 mois ont passé depuis la tentative de suicide de Kurt. Kurt allait mieux, depuis la dernière fois il ne s'était mutilé que 3fois, et depuis un mois rien, il était redevenu l'ancien Kurt. Il ne voyait son psychologue qu'une fois tous les mois. Lui et Blaine était toujours ensemble, plus fort que jamais, leurs couples plus soudés. Ils eurent traversés tant de chose ensemble que leur couple en était sorti plus solide, plus fort, Blaine suivait toujours deux cours sur deux des cours de Kurt, il n'avait pu se résoudre à changer de cours, à être loin de lui, à ne plus pouvoir le regarder, l'admirer en cours. Ils s'aimaient toujours autant, voir plus. Burt avait accepté de laisser dormir Blaine toujours aussi souvent malgré que Kurt se sentait mieux. Burt devait tout à Blaine, le bien être de Kurt, son bonheur, son rétablissement. Burt était tellement reconnaissant envers Blaine et puis il le considérait comme l'un de ses fils, au fil du temps passé chez eux il avait appris à le connaitre, à l'apprécier et comprendre pourquoi Kurt était tombé amoureux de lui et pourquoi Finn aimait passer du temps avec. A ce moment Kurt parlait par message avec Mercedes, pendant que Blaine cherchait une tenue à mettre pour aller soutenir les New Directions aux nationales. Les Warblers n'avaient pas gagné, mais leur défaite ne les avait pas atteint, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêt. Blaine fouilla dans l'armoire et au fond de celle ci une boîte attira son attention, il la prit, la posa sur le lit et s'assit en face de celle ci.

-Kurt tu l'as gardé? Tu recommences c'est ça, c'est pour ça qu'hier tu n'as voulu de moi. Je pensais qu'on se faisait confiance, qu'on se disait tout. Pourquoi as tu gardé cette boîte? Je pensais que tu allais mieux, mais ça fait comme la dernière fois c'est ça. Lui dit Blaine sur un ton de reproche.

-Blaine ouvre la avant d'avancer des hypothèses. Dit Kurt en soupirant. Et pour hier je ne voulais pas sachant que mes amis étaient dans le salon.

Kurt se leva, s'assit derrière Blaine, colla son torse au dos de Blaine et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui ci. Blaine ouvrit la boîte et découvrit pleins de photos de lui et Kurt. Il rougit se rendant compte de son erreur.

-Je... désolé... je... idiot. Bafouilla Blaine.

-Je confirme, tu es un grand idiot mais je te pardonne. Je n'ai pas pu jeter la boîte, mais j'ai brûler tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur un soir, mais la boîte je n'ai pas pu car elle appartenait à ma mère, j'y tiens beaucoup. Mais la voir me faisait du mal car elle me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, donc j'ai eu l'idée de mettre de bons souvenirs dedans.

Blaine sourit touché. Il regarda les photos une par une.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ses photos, il y en a beaucoup.

-Un jour j'ai regardé dans les images du portable de mon père et Carol et je suis tombé sur pleins de photos de nous. J'ai demandé à mon père qui les prenait, et il était gêné et a fini par m'avouer que souvent lui et Carol nous prenaient en photo quand ils trouvaient des scènes jolies. Donc je les ai toutes fait développer et les mis dans ma boîte à souvenir, ma boîte à trésor.

Blaine pencha la tête en arrière et la tourna pour embrasser la joue de Kurt.

- Tu sais que tu es un merveilleux petit ami, lui dit Blaine.

-Et toi le parfait petit ami.

Blaine poussa la boîte, se mit sur ses genoux et fit face à Kurt et l'embrassa. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas finit, que cette histoire de mutilation n'était pas derrière eux. Que Kurt allait devoir vivre avec ça toute sa vie, qu'il allait être tenté à des moments de sa vie de vouloir recommencer. Qu'il allait devoir se battre encore contre cette envie. Mais il avait Blaine à ses côté alors ça ne l'inquiétait plus. Il savait que Blaine l'aiderait si jamais il recommençait. Il en avait eu envie pendant ce mois ci, mais il tenait bon pour Blaine, mais des fois c'était dur. Il avait encore de mauvaise journée, ou il ne disait pas un mot, n'adressait de sourire à personne, il y avait des moments ou il s'en prenait à Blaine quand l'envi de se faire souffrir était trop forte. Mais Blaine comprenait donc il n'en voulait pas à Kurt. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement maintenant. Au mois de septembre, le jour de la rentrée, ils se trouvaient tous les deux devant le lycée. Kurt eut redoublé son année à cause de ses nombreuses absences et à cause de tout ses problèmes ses notes n'eurent pas suivis, mais il en était heureux, il allait être avec Blaine.

-Prêt? Demanda Blaine.

-Et toi?

-Tu es la, donc oui.

Ils se prirent la main et entrèrent dans cet établissement.

-Kurtie, Blainey, cria Britanny en leur sautant dessus.

Les garçons saluèrent la jeune fille blonde. C'était une nouvelle année pour eux, un nouveau départ, dans un nouveau lycée. Ils eurent tous les deux demandé à se faire transférer à Mckinley, ensemble ils seraient plus fort et Kurt voulait retrouver ses amis et c'était un moyen pour Blaine de vivre dans la vraie vie et non se cacher derrière les murs de son ancien lycée. Ils commençaient une nouvelle année ensemble, une année meilleure ils l'espéraient.

**FIN**

* * *

**Chapitre non corrigé, donc je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes :/  
**

**Cette histoire est donc fini, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Faites moi part de vos impressions, de votre avis.**

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette histoire, d'avoir suivis tout au long cette histoire.**

**Et je m'excuse aussi pour l'attente entre chaque chapitre.**

**Et surtout un grand merci à ma béta MaraudeuuseAlexanne.**


End file.
